


DC One-shots

by arlene28



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (TV), DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots involving characters from the DC universe.</p><p> </p><p>I take all requests from any fandom except underage.</p><p>Also, there's a chance i might get kicked off this site by admin so if i suddenly disappear check me out on Tumblr or DeviantArt as Arlaina28.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fun of a Harley (Harley Quinn/Female Reader)

The Fun of a Harley

 

I wake up with a groan and as I try to move my arms I realise I’m tied to a chair. I blink my eyes open. I look around and try to cry out for help but realise I’ve been gagged. I begin to panic as I realise I’m in some kind of bedroom in what looks like a warehouse.   
I panic even more when I see The Joker’s sidekick, Harley Quinn, walk in front of me. She’s skipping and swinging a baseball bat. She grins at me as she comes up and pulls the gag from my mouth. I remember that she was the one who kidnapped me.

“You’re my gift to my puddin’.” She grins.

“What? Why?” I ask.

“Coz you make all the funny gas.” She smiles.

I gasp at her meaning. I work with the company that creates the chemicals that The Joker uses in his bombs. Not what the chemical is actually made for but he keeps getting a hold of it no matter how we try and stop him. She obviously thinks I make the chemical myself and that I can make it for them. On the upside, it means she doesn’t plan on killing me. On the downside, when she realises I can’t actually make the damn stuff she will kill me. What the hell can I do? I have to figure out some way to escape before she realises.

“Well, if you need my help you need to untie me.” I say softly.

“Hm, nope! Not till my Puddin’ comes back.” She giggles.

“When will that be?” I ask.

“Hours and hours.” She grins.

I give a silent sigh of relief. I look around again trying to see if there’s any way for me to escape. I spot a camera and a bathroom but that’s it. Harley Quinn walks around me eyeing me all over. I watch her and she leans forwards slightly. I make a show of looking at her boobs, noticing a minute ago that she was looking at me hungrily. She giggles slightly and runs her hand up my thigh.

“You look yummy.” She smiles.

“So do you.” I reply seductively.

She practically purrs and I figure lesbian sex isn’t a fate worse than death. I remember the camera and I get an idea.

“You want to give your puddin’ a present right?” I ask, licking my lips.

“Ooh, yes.” She replies giddily.

“Well how about WE have a good time and we record it for him to watch later.” I smirk.

“Oh yes!” She cries, jumping up and down and clapping.

She skips over to the camera and begins to set it up. She makes it point to the bed and then skips back over to me. She unties me but as I stand up I find a knife at my throat.

“If you try to escape though, I will have to kill you.” She says in a sing-song voice.

“Fair enough.” I say.

Suddenly I hear a beeping noise and she grabs a cell phone.

“I told my puddin’ what we were going to do for him and he’s sent instructions.” She grins.

“Okay.” I say cautiously.

“Get undressed in front of the camera.” She says.

I walk in front of the camera and I strip my clothes off slowly. Harley does the same thing. I have to admit as I see her strip off the cat suit I might actually enjoy this. As escapes go this could be a lot of fun. When we’re both naked she moves closer to me. I wait for her next order but instead she grabs my hair and pulls me in for a kiss. I moan as she nips my bottom lip, causing me to open my mouth. I groan as her tongue delves into my mouth and I get to taste her. She tastes sweet, like lollipops. She suddenly shoves my and I fall back on the bed with a bounce.

“Up the top and grab the bars of the headboard.” She says, hands on her hips.

I do as she told me and I grasp the bars. I can’t help the rush of arousal I get seeing her crawl up the bed towards me. She straddles my waist and I groan as her wet heat touches my skin. She leans over me so her breasts are in my face and begins to tie my wrists to the headboard. That won’t do, I can’t escape if I’m tied.

“I wanted to pleasure you.” I gasp.

“You will. But my Puddin’ wants to see you like this first.” She smiles.

I swallow against the urge to argue. I allow her to go back to tying my wrists. Her pert breasts are right above my face and my mouth waters at the thought of them. I lean my head up and suck one of her nipples into my mouth, rolling the hard pebble between my teeth. She cries out and I secretly rejoice as she doesn’t tie my wrists too tight due to her distraction. I gently bite down on her nipple making her cry out again and I move onto her other nipple, squirming as I feel her wetness running onto my skin.   
She sits up, pulling away from me, and slide down my body a little more. She kisses me again, hungrily and passionately. She kisses her way along my jaw to my neck and I tilt my head with a moan, giving her better access. She moves off my body so her side is to the camera but my whole body is on view.   
I cry out when she suddenly pounces on my breasts, sucking one nipple into her mouth whilst playing with the other nipple with her hand. I squirm and gasp and I can feel my juices run down my ass to collect on the bed beneath me. She begins to kiss her way across my stomach and I gasp as she nips below my belly button.   
She moves between my legs so her ass is in the air facing the camera and puts her face between my legs. I whimper as she licks a slow swipe up my slit. I scream her name as she suddenly bites down on my clit then starts to suck it. She moves to push her tongue into my pussy and I jump at the contact. She looks up at me and then starts to ravish my cunt. I alternate between screaming and moaning as she moves between sucking my clit and fucking me with her tongue. She’s making delicious moans and whimpers, letting me know that she’s using her fingers on herself as she mouth fucks me. I whimper as I feel my climax getting closer but then she pulls away from me. She climbs from between my legs so the camera has an uninterrupted view of my bared body again.

“Open your legs Honey, give it a good view of your sopping cunt.” She says huskily.

I can’t even think anymore. The reason for why I’m doing this has completely left my head. I open my legs wide for her and she purrs at me. I scream her name as she pushes two fingers into my pussy and starts rubbing my clit with her thumb. I arch my body and cry out. I can feel her nails scrape my cervix every time she thrusts her fingers into me and it just makes me wetter and more aroused.  
I feel my arousal gather in my abdomen, boiling my blood and making me moan until my throat is raw. Harley scrapes her thumb nail across my clit whilst thrusting her fingers deep and I cum. I arch my whole body, heels digging into the mattress, and scream her name as my climax explodes through my body.   
I pant as I come back down, slowly opening my eyes again. Harley crawls up the mattress towards my head and I can’t help but stare at her breasts as they sway between her arms. She leans down to kiss me again and I push my tongue into her mouth. She moans as I explore every part. She pulls back with a grin and then crawls the rest of the way up the bed. She turns to face the camera and I wonder what she’ll do next. She lifts her leg and I realise.   
I let out a low moan as she straddles my head, encompassing me with her hot wet entrance. I flick my tongue out over her clit and she yelps. She lowers her pussy onto my face and I eat her out greedily. I suck her clit until she whimpers and then I plunge my tongue into her core. I lick and twist my tongue inside her and she begins to grind down on my face. I moan at the taste of her arousal and start thrusting my tongue into her cunt over and over again, fucking her until she’s scratching furrows into my skin with her nails.  
She begins to squeeze and tug my breasts as she rides my face and I start flicking my tongue back and forth whilst still thrusting it into her and she cries out, digging her nails into my breasts. I bite down on her clit and she screams as she cums in a rush all over my face. I suck her dry, slurping up her juices greedily. She collapses forwards over me and I take in a deep breath, running my tongue over her slit occasionally too.  
She groans as she finally manages to climb off me. She turns and unties my wrists. I reach up and grab a fistful of her hair, pushing her down on the bed. She gasps as I kiss her ravenously. I kiss down to her breasts and suck a nipple into my mouth. She arches up and I feel her nails scratch down my back. I his and bite down on her nipple, making her scream. I kiss my way down her stomach.

“Open your legs wide Harley. Give your Puddin’ a good view.” I whisper.

She shudders and opens her legs wide. I look at the camera and then run a finger up her slit. I collect her wetness on the tip of my finger and then suck it clean. She moans as she sees me do it. I push three of my fingers into her dripping pussy and she cries out, slapping my ass as she does. I yelp and push my fingers deeper, loving the feel of her wet ridges clamp around my digits.  
She slaps my ass again. It becomes a rhythm for us. She slaps me and I thrust my fingers deeper. She’s soon writhing and moaning under me and I have to admit seeing her eyes scrunched shut, breasts jiggle with every movement and her squirming everywhere is completely arousing.   
She shoves her fingers into my pussy and I throw my head back with a scream. She begins to frantically fuck me with her fingers as I push my thumb against her clit and thrust my fingers faster. I curl my fingers so I rub along her g-spot and it’s not long before she’s screaming my name as she cums, gushing all over my fingers.   
She pushes her fingers further into me and I cum too, crying out wordlessly as I feel my juices soak her hand. I let her watch me suck my fingers clean of her juices and then I grab her hand and clean it of my juices. She moans tiredly and I collapse with my head on her breasts. She whimpers as she uses a remote to turn off the camera. I pull the quilt over us and I wait for her to fall asleep.  
When I’m absolutely sure she’s asleep I sneak out of the bed. I quietly pull my clothes back on and head toward the doorway. I notice a pile of paperwork on the table and I look at them. Oh no! If they manage to do this they’ll destroy Gotham! I leave the papers after memorizing them and sneak out of the building.

 

 

“I heard you were trying to find me.” I hear from behind me.

“Batman! Damn you scared me! I know what The Joker has planned. Or at least what he was planning.” I say.

“How would you know that?” 

“He captured me and I managed to memorise his plans before I escaped.”

“How did you escape?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t matter.” I say, blushing as I remember how my plan worked.

“Come with me to the Batcave. You can tell me what he plans and how you escaped.” He says suspiciously.

“If you’re a good boy maybe I’ll repeat it with you.” I smirk.

Looks like Gotham could be a fun place to be after all.


	2. A Birthday Present for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want Bruce's birthday to be perfect but what do you get for the man that has everything?

A Birthday Present for All

 

I sigh as I give up trying to get free of the ropes tying me to a chair. This day has not gone the way I planned it. First, the present I’ve spent MONTHS trying to track down to give to Bruce was damaged in transit so I had to just get him some kind of crappy watch. I’ve known Bruce practically our whole lives. I used to stay at his house after his parents died, crawling into his bed at night to cuddle away the nightmares. Tomorrow is his birthday and I wanted to make it a special one. I’m sick of seeing him be depressed on his birthday because his parents aren’t there.   
I whine as Joker stamps on the watch I JUST bought. This is what’s gone wrong for the rest of my day. I’ve been kidnapped by Joker and am now his hostage. He laughs at my reaction and then kneels down in front of me, placing his hands on the top of my thighs deliberately.

“Get your hands off me.” I snap, glaring at the ruined presents.

“You seem so upset about the present. Was it for Brucie? For his birthday?” He grins at me, hands sliding further up my thighs.

“Yes!” I snap, horrified to feel tears slipping from my eyes.

This year was supposed to be perfect! This one birthday! And I screwed it all up! 

“Aw did it really mean so much?” He sing songs.

“No.” I sigh, looking away from him.

“Then why so upset?” He asks, tilting his head.

“It was the only replacement I could get for the present that WAS special.” I murmur.

“I have to admit, Puddin’, I wouldn’t mind giving Bruce Wayne a present.” Harley quips from the side of the warehouse we’re in.

Joker doesn’t even glance at her; he just continues to look at me as his hands slide even higher.

“Maybe I should make it up a little bit?” Joker chuckles, rubbing his thumbs up and down my thighs.

“Okay. Don’t attack anything or one tomorrow.” I say.

“I’ll need more of an incentive to do that than a need to replace a watch.” He smirks, hands pushing under my skirt and making me gasp as they scrape the very top of my thighs.

“Well, I’d offer to make it worth your while but your girlfriend is right there.” I nod my head in Harley’s direction.

“Oh I like to watch.” She giggles.

I smile as I get an idea. The PERFECT thing for Bruce’s birthday.

“How about a trade?” I smirk, licking my lips and enjoying the way Joker looks at my tongue.

“What’s you trade?” He asks huskily.

“We let Harley watch us together and in return, you don’t attack anything or one tomorrow. Plus, Harley and I give Bruce a show for his birthday.” I smile.

“Ooo, I like that.” Harley squeals delightedly.

“Deal.” Joker whispers.

He unties the ropes and I stand up. I smile at him and slowly unbutton my shirt. I drop it to the ground and he licks his lips as he looks at my bra clad breasts. I hear a small moan and when I turn to look at Harley, who made the noise, she’s leaning forwards with a blush. I turn back to Joker as I unzip my skirt and let it slide down my legs. I step out of it and this time it’s joker that moans as he sees me in my bra, thong, stockings and suspender belt. 

“No! Keep them on!” Joker demands as I go to kick my heels off.

“My Puddin’ likes heels.” Harley groans.

I grin and undo my bra instead, throwing it at Harley and making her gasp. I start to undo the suspender belt but Joker growls and shakes his head when I look at him. He strides over to me and I reach out to undress him but he grabs my wrists and pin them behind my back. I gasp as my body slams against his. I hear a feminine moan and turn my head, moaning when I see that Harley has taken her trousers off and has her hand in her soaked panties.  
Joker transfers my wrists to one of his hands and uses his now free hand to rip my thong from me. I gasp at his actions and feel my arousal running down my thighs. He cups my mound with his hand and Harley and I both moan at the same time. I go to look at her again but suddenly Joker’s lips land on mine. I whimper as his tongue thrusts into my mouth, tangling with mine.   
He slides his middle finger along my slit and I cry out into his mouth. He growls into my mouth and then pushes two fingers deep into my core. I cry out again and Joker pulls away to watch my face as he causes me pleasure. His fingers keep up a fast pace as he fucks me on them, making me moan and gasp. I’m only vaguely aware of Harley’s moans now as I feel the arousal building.   
I whine as he removes his fingers, stopping the orgasm I was just about to have. He grabs the back of my neck and turns me so I’m leaning with my hands on the chair I was tied to, ass pointing towards Harley so she can get a perfect view of my dripping cunt. I hear her whine and then Joker’s fingers run along my slit. When I feel his hand leave me I turn my head and see Joker walk over to Harley. She opens her mouth and he pushes his fingers, covered in my juices, into her mouth so she can suck them clean.  
I whine as she moans at my taste, seeming to love it. Joker walks back over to me and I cry out as his hand slaps down on my ass. I hear Harley cry out as she cums on her own hand and the Joker laughs. I scream as he suddenly grabs my hips and thrusts into me. I can’t remember seeing him remove his clothes but I don’t care, I’m lost in the feel of his huge cock stretching me open.   
I scream and moan as he fucks me, hitting deeper and deeper on each thrust. He grabs my hair and pulls my head back, making me moan. I see Harley standing by my head and blink at her. She pulls her hand from her panties and reaches them out to my mouth. I open wide and she lays them on my tongue. I suck her fingers greedily and moan at her taste. She gasps and I hear the Joker groan at the sight.  
His thrusts become more erratic but he manages to scrape over my g-spot on every thrust. I cry out as I feel that coil in my stomach tighten and then scream Joker’s name as it finally snaps and I cum in a gush over his pounding cock. He grunts and freezes, coming with me. I whine as he fills me whilst digging his fingers into my hips.   
When the euphoria has finished there’s only exhaustion and I collapse onto my knees, head resting on the seat of the chair. I hear Harley Quinn skip from the room, humming happily. The Joker gets re-dressed, and I still don’t know when he got undressed, and then helps me up. I get dressed and turn to face him.

“What makes you think I’ll keep my word?” He chuckles.

“Because I know Harley Quinn REALLY wants to give Bruce his present and, if you keep your word, I’ll come back and you can watch me with Harley.” I say seductively.

“I’d rather take part.” He winks.

“I’m fine with that too.” I smile.

“Then it’s a deal.” He nods.

I grin and turn to leave when the Joker’s voice stops me.

“Why would an attack ruin Brucie’s birthday anyway?” He asks.

I feel my heart thumping heavily as I begin to panic. I have to think of a believable lie! I can’t let him know that Bruce is Batman!

“He always gets depressed on his birthday because he misses his parents. Whenever there’s an attack on his birthday he becomes even more depressed.” I tell him, knowing that everyone already knows Bruce is an orphan.

“Fair enough.” He says, flopping down on the chair.

I smile all the way home.

 

 

The night of Bruce’s birthday I have everything set. Nothing bad has happened and Bruce is just leaving his annual birthday ball now. I’ve set things up on the bed, gotten the toys out. I’ve placed a chair where it needs to go and I’m reclining on the bed in suspender belt, stockings and heels. Harley Quinn is dressed exactly the same as I am and waiting in the closet. I hear the front doors open and close and I grin. When Bruce walks into his room he stops and his jaw drops. I smile as I see his eyes darken with lust as they rake my body.

“Sit in the chair like a good boy, Bruce.” I say seductively.

I see him frown and I wait to see how he’ll react. He’s normally always the dominant one and he doesn’t appreciate the way I just spoke to him. I need to change tact, I realise as he crosses his arms and leans against the door. I sit up with a pout.

“Please sit in the chair, Master.” I ask.

He smirks darkly and sits in the chair like I asked. I crawl over the bed to him and his eyes are glued to my swaying breasts. I straddle his lap and he moans as my hot core comes into contact with his hardening shaft through his trousers. I circle my hips over his crotch and he groans. I lean down to capture his mouth in a hungry kiss. I moan as he takes over, ravishing my mouth harshly. Whilst he’s busy devouring me I grab his wrists and push them to the arms of the chair. He allows me to do it and doesn’t notice as I place handcuffs over them until I snap them closed. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, a hint of fear going through his eyes.

“Relax, I’d never betray you. I just need you to stay here so I can give you a real present.” I whisper into his ear.

“Okay.” He whispers back.

I smile reassuringly and lay a gentle kiss on his lips. I stand up and gesture towards the closet. Harley Quinn walks out and both Bruce and I gasp at the sight of her in the same outfit as me, except where mine is all black, hers is black and red. Bruce throws me a questioning look and I grin.

“I know you’ve always secretly had a thing for the female villains so I made a deal to give you the best present ever.” I laugh.

He just blinks at me. I smile and lay down on the bed on my back. Harley Quinn leans down to hungrily kiss Bruce and by the time she pulls away I can see his erection through his trouser. I squirm at the throb in my clit and then Harley climbs onto the bed next to me.

“The rules are as follow; this is a one-time thing specifically for your birthday. You don’t get to touch; you only get to watch but you DO get to request something you want. Although, it’s up to us if we decide to do what you ask.” I grin.

He growls at me giving him orders but then nods. Harley leans down and kisses me passionately. I reach up and squeeze her breasts, pinching her nipples between my thumb and forefinger. She groans and I hear Bruce fidget on the chair. Her hand slides up my thigh and I open my legs to give her access, hearing Bruce groan as he gets the perfect view of my wet pussy.   
I arch as she slides a finger through my folds, just enough to collect my arousal. She pulls away from me and puts her fluid covered finger against my lips. I open my mouth and suck her finger, swirling my tongue around it. I hear Bruce groan but my eyes are fixed on the hot woman in front of me.   
I run a hand down her stomach and press a finger against her clit. She throws her head back with a cry as I begin to rub it in slow circles. I hear Bruce shout out a curse as she begins to writhe. I bend my head down so I can suck one of her nipples into my mouth and she whimpers.

“Eat her pussy.” Bruce growls.

We both pull away from each other, leaning up to look at him.

“What was that?” I ask.

“You have to ask nicely.” Harley says in a childlike tone.

“Eat her cunt…please.” Bruce grinds out between his teeth.

I grin and Harley moves so she’s on her back, ass on the edge of the bed, legs splayed open and giving Bruce a great view of her dripping cunt. I hear him grunt and he shifts in the chair. I drop to my knees on the floor and crawl between her legs. I grasp her thighs and push her legs open wider. I moan as I see her plump flesh coated in her arousal. I lean my head down and swipe my tongue up her slit. She tosses her head to the side with a moan.   
I use her distraction to surprise her by sucking her clit into my mouth. She arches up with a gasp and I thrust my tongue into her core, moaning as I get a real taste of her arousal. I keep working on her pussy as she whines and moans, writhing more and more. I attack her clit with my teeth and tongue as I plunge three fingers into her cunt. She screams out and gushes on my fingers, so close to coming it must be painful. I curl my fingers and hit her spot as I bite down on her clit. She screams and yanks on my hair as she cums all over my fingers.   
When she’s finished I lap up every drop of her cum and then stand up. I leave her panting on the bed and walk over to Bruce. I straddle his lap and press my wet fingers to his mouth. He opens up greedily, whining as my core comes into contact with his cock and presses his zipper into him, sucking my fingers with a moan at Harley’s taste. Once he’s cleaned my fingers I ravish his mouth, revelling in the mixture of tastes.   
I stand back up once I pull away for air, grinning as Bruce strains against the cuffs to touch me. I walk back over to Harley who has moved so her head is on the edge of the bed but she’s still on her back. I crawl onto the bed, hearing Bruce groan as I wiggle my ass slightly. I straddle her head so my back is facing her body and my front is facing Bruce. She immediately starts eating my pussy roughly and it’s not long before I can feel that coil of lust wrapping tightly and I’m moaning non-stop as I grind against her face.   
I look straight into Bruce’s lust blown, half-lidded eyes as I cum, crying out Harley’s name as she greedily laps up every drop I give her. I sigh as I finally begin to cum down. When I’ve completely finished and can no longer stay upright I collapse on the bed on my stomach, legs over the edge so we’re top and tailing next to each other. I’m panting into the mattress so I don’t hear what Bruce says but I soon realise as I feel the tip of a vibrator running up and down my legs. 

“Up on your knees. Brucie wants this in your ass and I want to do it to make you scream.” Harley giggles in my ear.

I whine at the thought but move so my face is still pressed to the mattress but my ass is in the air. I cry out as she pushes the vibrator into my pussy, thrusting it a couple of times to lube it up. I whine as she slides it up to press it against my ass hole. I reach back to grasp my ass cheeks, pulling them open for her. I hear Bruce growl a string of curses at the sight and the chair scrape the floor slightly as he struggles. I gasp as she turns the vibe on and then starts to slowly push it into me. I try to stay still and relaxed but I can’t help the whimpers and whines as she fills me up.   
When she has the dildo in me fully she slaps the end of it a couple of times, making me squeal. My hands have dropped to grasp the sheets beneath me. She pushes me over and I roll onto my back, gasping as the vibrator moves inside me. She pushes my legs wide and grabs a second vibrator. I whimper as I realise what she’s going to do and I look at Bruce to see he’s completely wrecked by what he’s getting to see. He grunts and I notice a growing wet patch spread across his crotch and I realise he’s managed to get enough friction from his zip to actually cum. 

“Aw Brucie you came. Guess we should stop then.” I pout, making Harley turn her head to look at him.

“No! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” Bruce whines.

Seeing him so desperate and rumpled turns me on so much I gasp for a second. I’ve never seen him look so open and needy and it gives me a rush. I grab Harley and pull her down so I can whisper in her ear. When she hears what I have to say she gives an evil giggle and walks over to Bruce. He stares at her in trepidation. She kneels in front of him and begins to undo his trousers. He smirks as she removes his trousers, boxers and shoes. His eyes shoot to mine as she attaches shackles to his ankles and I give him a reassuring smile. He relaxes, trusting me and causing a rush of warmth in my chest that he would do that.   
Harley stands up and walks back to me. Bruce watches her in surprise and then snarls angrily as he realises what we’ve done. We’ve taken away everything he could use to make himself cum. I grin at him but then gasp as Harley pushes the second vibe against my clit. She slides it up and down my slit a few times and then suddenly shoves it deep into my cunt. I scream as it stretches me open and then she turns it on. I scream as both of the vibes fill me so much and the vibrations run through my body.   
I pull her down on her back and grab another dildo from the pile. I push it into her slit and Bruce groans painfully as he sees us both open and filled. I begin to thrust the dildo in and out of her, whimpering as every movement makes the two filling me shift. It’s not long before she’s screaming her orgasm to the ceiling and bucking her hips into my thrusts. I remove it once she becomes to come down and I suck on it to clean her cum off. Bruce cries out as he sees me sucking the dildo into my throat.  
Once it’s clean I drop it and relax back on the bed, whimpering as the constant vibrations push me right to the edge of my climax but doesn’t actually give me enough to cum. Harley sits up and slaps the ends of both vibes, making me cry out and then she pinches my clit painfully. I scream incoherently as I cum, arching my body up. I hear Bruce whine at the sight and Harley giggles. When I come back down I whimper as she pulls the toys out of my holes.

“That was fun. Can’t wait to do it for Mister J.” Harley says, grabbing her clothes and leaving.

I moan and flop over to my stomach, one leg bent and the other lying flat. I hear Bruce groan at the view I give him. My eyes slide closed as I lay there completely sated.

“Release me. Now!” Bruce groans.

“No, too tired to move.” I mumble.

“Don’t you dare go to sleep and leave me like this!” He snaps.

“No, sleepy.” I mutter.

“If you leave me here with that delicious view of your sopping cunt in front of me I will punish you!” He snaps.

I grin at the idea of what my punishment will be and then fall into one of the deepest sleeps I ever felt. 

 

 

I wake in the night to a sharp tug on my hair and a huge naked male body pressed against my back. I gasp as I feel his cock sliding between my ass cheeks as he ruts against me. I feel a hot wet mouth pressing open mouthed kisses to my bare shoulder. I moan and hear a chuckle.

“Finally awake, Naughty Girl?” Bruce whispers hotly in my ear.

“Yes!” I gasp as he bites down on my neck.

“Four hours. Four hours I’ve been struggling to escape that chair with my cock throbbing as my imagination replayed that show.” He growls.

I whimper as he suddenly slaps my ass. He slaps me again over and over until my ass hurts so much I know I’ll be bruised and unable to sit on it for days. The thing is, I love this. I love feeling like I’m just being used, I love the roughness, the way I still feel it for days after. I have tears streaming down my face by the time he’s done but my pussy is dripping onto the mattress and my clit is throbbing.

“You liked that didn’t you, you dirty slut?” Bruce growls in my ear.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” I cry out, desperately wiggling my hips to get friction on my nub. 

“You want to cum?” Bruce hisses, running a finger along my slit.

“Yes, please.” I whine.

“See, I don’t know if I should let you. On one hand, you left me for FOUR HOURS without coming but on the other hand, you did give me a truly brilliant birthday present. What should I do?” He asks, pushing his cock against my ass hole. 

“Please, Bruce, please!” I whimper, tilting my ass up to meet his cock.

He chuckles and then thrusts his cock into my ass in one hard shove. I scream his name, nails scrabbling against the sheets. He begins to pound into me until I’m writhing and whimpering. The pleasure is so intense it’s almost too much and the pain just blends into it but I can’t cum like this. I try to push a hand between my body and the mattress but Bruce sees what I’m doing and grabs my wrists in a bruising grip. He places both my arms above my head, holding them there with one hand. I cry out as he snakes his hand between my legs and rubs my clit.

“I…I’m going to cum!” I gasp as the pressure builds.

“Not yet, Slut. Not until I say.” Bruce snaps breathlessly.

I whimper and try so hard to keep my orgasm at bay but he speeds up his fingers on my clit. Just as I think I’m going to cum without permission or my head will explode he whispers permission and I scream as my climax claims me, throwing me into a dark abyss of sensation. I’m vaguely aware that Bruce cums with a shout two thrusts later and I moan as he fills me with his hot seed.  
When we’ve finished I release a contented sigh and he chuckles, pulling me up to the pillows on the bed. I close my eyes and yawn sleepily until I feel him securing shackles around my wrists, attaching me to the headboard. My eyes open wide as he slides down my body and ties my ankles to the bottom bedposts. He smiles up at me as he notices my eyes on him. He grabs a vibrating butterfly from the pile of toys that Harley and I didn’t get round to using and crawls between my legs. He smirks at me as he attaches the butterfly against my clit with its straps.

“You didn’t think I was done with you did you?” He smirks devilishly.

“Bruce!” I moan as he turns the butterfly on at its lowest setting.

I whimper at him as the setting he has it on is only enough to keep my clit throbbing not enough for me to come. He grabs a gag from the pile and crawls up my body and grins.

“Now I’m going to leave you here whilst I clean up but when I come back I’m going to fuck your pussy until you remember who you belong to. After all, I don’t want you thinking Joker is better than me. You did sleep with him, right?” He growls.

“Yes.” I gasp.

He smiles at me and then leans down to kiss up my neck.

“I don’t care about that. I’ll just have to make your cunt mine again which I’ll thoroughly enjoy.” He whispers in my ear.

“Once you’ve cleaned up?” I whine needily.

“Yes, once I’ve cleaned up. Should take about four hours.” He grins as he sits back up.

“You wouldn’t fucking dare!” I cry.

“Yes I will.” He grins even wider.

I go to open my mouth to yell at him but he pushes the gag into my mouth, tying it behind my head. I whimper through the cloth and he strokes my chin lovingly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be keeping an eye on you through the surveillance so if you’re in trouble I’ll help you but you do need to be punished.” He smirks.

I just blink at him and then struggle uselessly as he leaves the room, chuckling at the curses I’m yelling at him through the cloth. It’s going to be a LONG four hours I think as the vibe continues to gently tease my clit.


	3. Opinions Wanted

Opinions.

 

Hey Guys and Girls,  
Just want to say thank you for reading my works and leaving kudos, comments and requests and also for subscribing and bookmarking my works. It makes me so happy that so many people like what I write.   
So, here’s the thing, at the moment I do my requests in the order I receive them but I’m wondering if I should change that. I’m noticing that I’m getting requests for each fandom in blocks, which means I’ll write up to five chapters on one fandom whilst everyone thinks I’ve given up on my other fandom works. I was wondering if I should spread the requests out so I do a story for each fandom and then repeat which might mean some people get their requests quicker whilst others might be waiting longer.  
What do you think I should do? All opinions and comments are appreciated. Thank you.


	4. Growing On Me (Bruce Wayne/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Clark Kent's little sister and one day you come to Bruce Wayne's attention. Will the playboy be able to win you over?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Technicolor Queen.

Growing On Me

 

“Hi Clark.” I grin, sitting on the edge of his desk.

He coughs slightly and glances at my legs, were my mini skirt reveals most of my thighs. I roll my eyes with a sigh and sit at a chair by his desk. I look around and see that everyone seems to be busier than normal.

“Something going on?” I ask.

“Bruce Wayne is coming for a visit.” Clark says, barely looking at me.

“Why?” I ask in bewilderment.

“He owns The Daily Planet.” Clark replies, looking at me like I’m an idiot.

“Oh.” I sigh, bored again.

“He wants all the information we have on Superman.” Clark says with a pointed look.

“Why?” I frown, sitting up straight.

“I don’t know.” He says looking worried.

Suddenly there’s a commotion from the elevator. I stand but I’m too short to see over the crowd. I pout and then climb up on Clark’s desk to see, which he moans about. I immediately make eye contact with a tall, dark, handsome guy. He looks at me interestedly and I smile at him, openly admiring his muscular body. He smirks at me and I feel my panties get wet at the look in his dark eyes and my breath catches in my throat as he walks closer. The guy is huge; he must stand about two feet taller than me.   
I jump off the desk as he draws closer and when I straighten I see his eyes are still glued to me. I grin at him and his eyes sweep me from my head to my toes and back again. I place a hand on one of my hips, sticking my hip out slightly which shows off my legs wonderfully.

“Hi, I’m Bruce Wayne. You are?” He smirks, holding out his hand to me.

“My sister.” Clark growls.

Bruce’s eyes barely flicker over Clark, dismissing him instantly, which pisses me off. Clark is a great guy, a hero, but people never think much of him. I may be the younger Kent child but it doesn’t mean I’m a baby. 

“Huh, I expected more from the famous son of Gotham.” I say in a disinterested tone.

“In which way.” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, for one, I didn’t realise you were so old. Plus, I can definitely see why Joker likes to kidnap you. You’re positively precious. Careful you don’t break a nail while you’re here, Princess.” I fake pout.

“You know, being kidnapped a lot means I’m practically friends with Batman.” He whispers with a confident smile.

“Meh, don’t like bats.” I shrug, turning to leave.

“See you later.” Clark says as I walk away, hiding his laughter.

“See you, Big Brother.” I wave over my shoulder.

I don’t look back but I can feel Bruce’s eyes on my body until I’m out of eyesight.

 

 

“Why did I have to come?” I grumble as we head to Wayne Manor. 

“Because apparently Bruce Wayne is quite taken with you and he promised Perry an exclusive if you came with the reporter.” Clark frowns.

“I suppose if I play along I can find out why he’s looking into Superman.” I mutter.

“No! It’s too dangerous.” Clark snaps.

“I may only be human, Bro, but I can still look after myself.” I reply, rolling my eyes at him.

He grumbles under his breath the entire way to the manor. When he drives up to the front door I give an appreciative whistle at the sheer size of the Manor. As we pull up by the front doors I see that Bruce is already waiting for us. As soon as the car stops he walks over and opens the door for me. I get out on my own, brushing his hand away, and make sure he gets a really good look at my bared legs. I look up at him and smile.

“Welcome to Gotham.” He says in a deep rumble.

“Didn’t really have a choice, did I?” I snap, looking around with disinterest.

“Most women would be flattered.” Bruce says with a raised brow.

“Well, you normally date women round about your own age right?” I ask.

“Few years younger.” He says warily.

“Well there you go then. Must be an old woman thing.” I grin cheekily.

“You can’t be too much younger than me.” He says.

“About ten years, Daddy.” I say slyly.

I see his jaw clench and a darker light in his eyes. Hm, Daddy kink huh? Ooo, fun. I place my hand on his chest and bite my lower lip. I raise up to my tip toes and he leans down so I can whisper in his ear.

“You gonna give me the tour then…Daddy?” I sigh the last word.

I see him flinch slightly at the last word and I chuckle as I head into the mansion, swinging my hips so he gets a good view of my ass. Bruce leaves his butler, Alfred, to take care of Clark and takes me for a tour. He gets a little worried when I inspect a grandfather clock but I just figure it’s stupidly expensive. 

“So, are you excited at the prospect of seeing Batman?” Bruce asks as we walk down a huge hallway.

“No. Like I said, I don’t like bats.” I shrug.

He shows me into a large bedroom and I look around with wonder. Holy shit, this room is bigger than our whole farm! I hear him close the door behind us and I turn to him with a raised brow.

“Why, Mr Wayne, were you just trying to get me into your bedroom?” I smile.

He stalks up to me with an almost predatory look in his eyes and my breathing picks up. He reaches for me and I take a step back. He narrows his eyes at me and I smirk. He reaches for me again and I step back. I yelp as I hit the bed and fall onto it on my back. I gasp as he’s suddenly straddling my waist and has my wrists pinned by my head.

“Caught you.” He smirks.

“Oh? And what are you gonna do, Daddy?” I smirk.

“I’m hoping I’ll get to fuck you, like I wanted to the instant I saw you standing on that desk.” He growls.

“Really?” I smirk.

“Yes.” He whispers, lowering his head slowly.

I grin at him and then flip him off me. He looks shocked as I stand up.

“Sorry DADDY, I’m not that easy.” I smirk.

He doesn’t say anything as I leave the room with a laugh.

 

 

“Holy crap! You’re Batman!” I squeal.

“Quickly! This way!” Bruce/Batman snaps, pulling me along.

We were on a ‘date’, as Bruce called it, when the Joker attacked us. We were both locked in a room together and I couldn’t call my brother because we were in a lead lined room. Who makes buildings like that anymore? The thing is though, just as I thought we were doomed, Bruce pressed a button on his watch and the fucking Batmobile burst a hole in the wall! Now he’s dragging me into it so we can escape.

“It’s a one-person car!” I cry in exasperation.

“Just come here!” He snaps, grabbing me and making me sit on his lap in the car.

I end up straddling his lap, facing him.

“And how the hell are you going to drive like this?” I snap.

He sighs in aggravation and presses a button and the car starts driving itself. 

“Cool.” I grin.

He growls and grabs my hair, pulling me down for a hungry kiss. I open my mouth and moan when he pushes his tongue inside. My hands slide down his body, opening his shirt as I do. I whine into his mouth as I feel his muscles bunch under his skin. I continue down to his trousers and undo them, moaning as I feel how big his cock is and that he’s not wearing any boxers. 

“You like what you’re feeling, Little Girl?” Bruce groans into my ear.

“Oh Daddy, you’re so big!” I gasp, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

He growls and reaches a hand up my skirt, ripping my panties off and making me gasp.

I line his cock up with my already wet entrance and look him in the eyes as I slowly sink down on it. He groans and I begin to ride him, fast. He grips my hips and moves me even faster.

“Do you like this Daddy?” I ask breathlessly.

“Yes.” He hisses through clenched teeth.

Suddenly the car stops and opens. I gasp and freeze, looking around. We’re in a huge…lair? 

“The bat cave.” Bruce whispers.

He stands up, lifting me with him and I whimper as he slips out of me. He carries me over to a console and places my feet on the floor. I gasp as he suddenly grabs me by the back of the neck and bends me over so I have to hold myself up by gripping the console table. He moves so he’s standing behind me and pushes my skirt up to my waist.

“Do you want this? Do you want Daddy’s cock?” Bruce demands, rubbing the tip of his cock along my slit.

“Yes, Daddy, please!” I whimper, trying to rock back onto his dick.

He thrusts in hard and I cry out. He begins to pound into me and I have to grip the table hard so I can stay upright. His hands grip my hips hard enough to leave bruises and every time he thrusts in he his balls hit my clit, making me gasp. It’s not long before I feel the coil of arousal tighten in my stomach.   
He suddenly pulls me up and sits on his chair with me still being filled by his cock. I moan as he slides even deeper with me sitting on his lap. He slides his hands up my top and squeezes my breasts, making me cry out.

“Ride Daddy, let me see you move.” He whispers in my ear.

“Yes Daddy.” I whine.

I begin to move my hips, moaning as he hits all the right spots. He continues to pull and squeeze my breasts, keeping me pressed against his chest. One of his hands slides down to rub my clit as I ride him and I whimper as I feel myself hitting my peak.

“Cum for Daddy.” He groans.

He bites down on my neck and I throw my head back as I scream his name. My vision completely disappears as my climax runs through my body, making my blood boil. I dig my nails into his arms as I fall into the abyss of ecstasy. I hear him groan my name and feel his cock spurt his cum all over my inner walls.   
When I come back down I sag, panting for air. He lays his head on my shoulder as he catches his breath too. I whine as he moves me, slipping out of me, but can’t do anything more as exhaustion pulls on my limbs. I’m only vaguely aware of him lifting me up and carrying me to his room. He lays us down on the bed and I hum happily, snuggling into his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

“So, do you like bats yet?” He murmurs.

“No…but they are growing on me.” I mumble.

He chuckles and I grin without opening my eyes. I drift into sleep and wonder what tomorrow will bring and how Bruce will react when he finds out Clark is Superman…IF he finds out.


	5. A Birthday Present for All 2 (Joker/Harley Quinn/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will you end up paying Joker back for Bruce's birthday?
> 
> Written for Tori on here and Kekev15 on Deviantart.

A Birthday Present for All 2

 

It’s been a few days since Bruce’s birthday and I’ve been so swamped I haven’t had a chance to meet up with The Joker. I’ve stopped in at my bank to grab some cash and suddenly there’s a huge explosion. Everyone drops to the floor and I groan as I see its Joker’s group that’s robbing the bank. Suddenly a pair of feet walk in front of my face, where I have it on the floor, and when I glance up I see Joker grinning down at me.  
He grabs my hair and pulls me up, dragging me to one of the offices out the back. He throws me down on a chair and I gasp. He begins to pace up and down looking at me angrily. He spins round and leans over me, resting his hands on the arms of the chair and gets right in my face.

“We had a deal.” He says quietly.

“One that I still have every intention of keeping, I’m just really busy right now.” I say calmly.

“Oh really? Busy doing what? What is more important than me?” He grins.

“It’s none of your business what I’ve been busy with and everything is more important than you.” I smirk at him.

He frowns at me and I see his eyes look at me with pure anger. I should be scared but I’m not. I’m aroused. From the moment he grabbed my hair my arousal has been soaking through my panties. He grabs my hair again, making me gasp, and yanks me down to the floor on my knees. 

“I’ll show you how important I am.” He growls, undoing his trousers.

He pulls his erection from his trousers and tugs my head back until my mouth falls open. He thrusts his cock into my mouth and I moan at the taste of him. He groans as I swallow around him and then he begins to fuck my mouth, thrusting into my throat every time.   
My hands cling to the front of his thighs as I do my best to keep my mouth and throat relaxed. He uses my hair as leverage to thrust his dick down my throat until I gag, over and over again. I soon have tears streaming from my eyes and my throat is raw but he continues.   
I see Batman sneak into the room from the ceiling but he just stands and watches with a smirk. Joker thrusts deep into my throat one last time and grunts as he cums in huge spurts. I swallow every last drop and then lick my lips as I pull away. He releases me and then turns to Batman.

“Sorry, Bats, I’m afraid I have to go but feel free to try her mouth out.” Joker smirk.

 

Joker runs off and Batman lifts me up so I’m standing. Batman kisses me hungrily and then lifts me up bridal style, carrying me to ‘safety’.

 

 

A few days later I’m walking down the street when a van screeches to a stop next to me and I find myself with a bag over my head and I’m being dragged into the van. I sigh as my wrists are tied behind my back and the van restarts. This is obviously The Joker’s doing and I can’t wait to tell him off for it. The van stops after a while and I’m pulled out and dragged into a room. I hear the goons walk off and then a manic laugh.

“Well well, what a lovely looking present.” The Joker laughs as he pulls the bag off my head.

“Look, I know I owe you and everything but right now is not a good time! I…” I begin but then yelp as he grabs my throat.

“It’s Harley’s birthday and you owe her too!” He hisses at me.

“I’ve got things to do!” I gasp as he tightens his hold on my throat.

His eyes narrow and I should be scared but I’m not. It’s actually turning me on even more. I can feel my arousal spreading over my thighs. 

“Calm down Puddin’. She just wants to be punished.” Harley says happily as she sways into the room.

“Is that so? You want to be punished?” The Joker grins.

“Of course not.” I reply haughtily.

He grins at me and then drags me along to a bedroom. I gasp as I’m thrown down on the bed on my stomach. Harley jumps on the bed next to me and pulls off my skirt and panties. I cry out when a belt lands on my ass hard enough that I can feel a welt. Harley giggles and licks over the welt, making me gasp. She slides her clothes off and then sits in front of my face with her legs wide open. The Joker pull my head up by my hair, making me whine and Harley slides closer.

“Be a good girl and eat her out while I punish you.” Joker demands.

“No.” I snap, deciding to play a bit.

“Did you just say no to me?” Joker hisses at me.

“Ooo, she did.” Harley sing songs.

Joker laughs and then forces my face down onto Harley’s pussy. I moan as I get a whiff of her scent and then I thrust my tongue deep into her core, humming as I taste her juices. She arches with a cry and I smile as I lick up to her clit to flick it with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth and biting down slightly. She begins to writhe and moan and when Joker moves his hand from my hair she grabs it instead, grinding my face against her pussy.

“Now, this is for refusing Harley’s needs.” Joker says.

I cry out as he pushes an egg into my pussy, pressing the control so that it vibrates enough to keep me aroused but not enough to make me cum. I concentrate on eating Harley out so that she keeps moaning and writhing but I can’t help whimpering every time Joker slaps his belt down on my ass. What makes it all so much worse is that every time he slaps the belt down he turns the vibrations of the egg up then turns it back down afterwards.  
He lands a particularly hard blow and I accidentally bite down really hard on Harley’s clit, making her scream as she climaxes into my mouth. I moan as I lick up all her juices until she whimpers from oversensitivity. She rolls away from me and lays on her side panting for air. I jerk as Jokers hand runs over my ass, rubbing in some kind of oil on my welts and bruises.

“Such a good girl. Making Harley feel good on her birthday.” Joker whispers in my ear, running his fingers through my hair.

I whine as he pulls out the egg and strokes his fingers over my clit. He only strokes it a couple of times before he pulls away again, making me whine. He chuckles and strokes down both of my inner thighs. Suddenly he grabs my hair, pulling me up to my knees. He kisses me hungrily, moaning as he tastes Harley’s cum on my tongue.   
I feel Harley push her head between my legs and then she grabs my hips to pull me down. I cry out into Joker’s mouth as she pushes her tongue into my core. She twitches as Joker pushes two fingers into Harley’s pussy. He moves down her body so he can straddle one of her legs and continue to thrust his fingers in and out of her. He grabs my hair and yanks me down so he can thrust his cock into my mouth.   
I moan as we all seem to find the same rhythm. I push my head down Joker’s cock as Harley pushes her tongue into my pussy as Joker thrusts his fingers into Harley’s cunt. We’re all moaning and panting for air. You can hear the sounds of Harley and I sucking and the sounds of Joker’s fingers sliding through Harley’s slick.   
I cum first, body tensing and teeth scraping along Joker’s shaft as I suck him deep into my throat. This causes Joker to cum in great spurts down my throat which makes him hit his fingers into Harley even deeper which causes her to cum too.   
As I come back down I flop to the side of Harley, landing on my side. I groan as the rope on my wrists rub and my shoulders protest the position they’re in.   
Harley rolls off the bed and flops down in a chair with a tired sigh. I slide off the bed but I’m suddenly pulled to a stop by my hair.

“Where do you think you’re going? I’m not finished with you yet.” Joker whispers in my ear.

I whimper as he drags me over to an armchair, sitting down on it and making me sit on his lap. He positions me so that he can lower my pussy down on his cock. He reaches up and pulls the neckline of my top down so my breasts spill out. He grabs my legs, pulling them over each arm of the chair so I’m wide open for Harley to watch.   
I see her push a large dildo into her pussy and rub her clit as she watches Joker lift me up and then dropping me down so he can make me fuck him. I drop my head back on Joker’s shoulder with a cry as he continues to fuck me, hitting my g-spot over and over again. I can hear Harley’s moans getting more and more desperate. I can feel my arousal coiling even tighter in my abdomen as Joker starts to get more erratic. 

“I’m gonna cum!” I whine.

“Do it! Cum for Harley.” Joker groans.

He changes my angle slightly which causes my bruised ass to scrape over his skin. I arch with a scream of his name as I cum in a gush down his cock. My eyes squeeze shut so that I see stars and my whole body tenses. My pussy clamps around him as I hear Harley cum with a squeal too. Joker pulls me down so his cock is buried as deep as possible and then he cums with a guttural roar.  
When we’ve all come back down Harley disappears and Joker releases my wrists so I can get dressed I go to leave but Joker grabs me round the waist, kissing me ravenously. I gasp for air when he finally pulls away then I just blink at him in surprise.

“You belong to me now. You will come here so I can fuck you whenever I want. If I see you on the street and I decide to bend you over and pound your ass, you will let me. There is no turning back now.” He grins at me.

I should be horrified. I should be scared. I should be arguing that this was supposed to be a one off.

“Ok.” I say instead.

He grins at me and I walk away, swaying my hips as I do.


	6. Growing On Me 2 (Bruce Wayne/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- RebellRocket, SilentSlayer, Kylie, Keke and Coco.

Growing On Me 2

 

Clark is driving us back to Metropolis and I admit I’m going to miss Gotham even though we were only there for a few days. Clark seems happier too. I’m trying to sit on the passenger seat without letting Clark know how sore I am. Gotta give Bruce this, he knows how to fuck a girl senseless. 

“So, why are you so happy?” I ask Clark with a smile.

“I met someone in Gotham.” He smiles, blushing.

“Ooo, tell me more.” I say smugly.

“Why don’t you tell me what kept you so busy in Gotham?” He asks, raising his eyebrow.

“I was fucking Bruce Wayne. Now you.” I smirk.

“I knew I didn’t like him.” Clark scowls.

“Oh shut up!” I sigh, rolling my eyes.

“Barbara Gordon.” He says quietly.

“The Commissioner’s daughter?” I ask, eyes going wide.

“Yes and she knows I’m Superman.” He says quietly.

“What?! Are you kidding me?! How did she find out?!” I cry in shock and worry.

“She… was in danger and I saved her.” He shrugs.

“What if she tells?!” I shout.

“She won’t.” He says sternly.

“Yeah well, I really hope you’re right about that.” I snap.

We ride home in silence, each lost in our own thoughts.

 

 

A few days later I walk in The Daily Planet to see Clark and I notice that Bruce is there with Barbara. I walk up to them with a smile and notice some tension between the guys, probably some alpha male doesn’t hurt her or I’ll kill you bullshit. 

“Hey guys.” I greet cheerily.

“Hi.” Clark grins, eyeing up Barbara.

“Hello.” Bruce says to me, smirking as his eyes run all over my body.

“Hi, I’m Barbara. Could we have a word in private?” She asks sweetly but there’s a dangerous look in her eyes.

“Of course.” I reply with exactly the same look.

We head to the ladies and I lock the door behind us after making sure we’re alone. I face her and we both drop our smiles.

“I know you know about Bruce.” She says seriously.

“No idea what you mean.” I shrug.

“He told me that he told you he is Batman.” She snaps.

“SO?” I shrug.

“If you even think of telling anyone I’ll hunt you down.” She growls.

“Yeah well same goes for Clark.” I snap.

“I won’t tell anyone.” She says sincerely.

“Neither will I.” I nod.

We smile at each other, genuinely this time and head back out to the guys. We laugh as we realise they’re having a heated discussion about who is the better superhero, Batman or Superman. 

“Well, I have a date so I’ll see you all tomorrow.” I say when the argument dies down.

“Hold on!” Bruce says, catching up with me at the elevators.

“What?” I ask as I step inside one.

“What about me?” He asks, stepping in with me.

“Well, knowing you I’m sure you’ve got a date.” I smile.

“Yes, you.” He growls, caging me with his arms and leaning down.

“Well sorry, you should have called earlier.” I shrug.

“You’re mine now.” He whispers in my ear.

“Should’ve worked harder.” I smirk, brushing passed him as the doors slide open.

“I’m going to make sure you know who you belong to.” He snaps.

“Sure you are.” I grin sarcastically.

I head off on my date, getting wet at the ideas of what Bruce might do to prove his point.

 

 

A few hours later I’m sitting in a very fancy restaurant having a lovely meal with a really nice guy. When we hear a commotion we look over at the entrance to the restaurant and see Bruce Wayne entering. He completely blanks me as he walks passed us, being shown to a table by a harassed looking Maîtres’d. I smile into my glass of wine at his antics. A few minutes later my date goes to the bathroom and I see Bruce head that way too. Another few minutes pass and Bruce comes back out with a smirk on his face, sitting in my dates seat.

“Can I help you with something, Mr Wayne?” I ask with a sly smile.

“Perhaps.” He smirks.

“Well, my date might not agree.” I say sweetly.

“Unfortunately, he appears to have bumped his head and fallen unconscious in the bathroom but I promised him I’d take you home.” He grins.

“I hope he’s getting the medical help he needs.” I growl quietly.

“Of course.” He shrugs.

“Well, I can make my own way home, Mr Wayne.” I smile, standing up and walking out.

I smile as he tries to follow me but he gets caught by the staff who want payment for my meal. I make it two blocks before he manages to catch up to me, running to reach me. I blank him as I continue to walk and have to bite my lip to stop my grin as he frowns. He walks along with me in silence until we reach my apartment.

“It’s very small.” He mutters as he walks inside with me.

“Yeah well not all of us are billionaires.” I snap, frowning at him.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” He says quietly, stepping close to me.

“Please it takes more than that to offend me.” I smirk, turning and heading into my kitchen.

He follows me through and presses himself up against my back. His hands grip my hips and I try to pull away.

“Don’t you think it’s time to stop the games? You want me and I want you.” He whispers in my ear.

“What games?” I ask slyly.

“You know what games. You ignored my calls after you left Gotham, you went on a date even though I was in town and now this whole trying to ignore me thing.” He growls against my neck.

“Oh come on, we both know that if it wasn’t for these ‘games’ you would’ve already lost interest in me.” I laugh.

He growls and I’m suddenly spun round to face him. I gasp as he grabs my hair and slams his mouth down on mine. He grabs my ass and lifts me up so he can put me on the breakfast bar. I cry out in shock as he shoves me down on my back. He pushes my dress skirt up and then tears my panties from me. He shoves his trousers down and enters me, going balls deep. I arch with a cry as he doesn’t even check I’m wet before he pounds into me. 

“Don’t. You. Realise. I. Care. About. You?” He hisses between thrusts.

I arch with a moan as he begins to scrape against my g-spot and he grabs my throat.

“Well?!” He shouts.

“No. No, I didn’t realise that!” I groan.

“Well I do!” He snarls, quickening his movements.

I scream as my legs are pinned wide open by his bruising grips on my thighs. My nails dig into his shoulders through his shirt as my head begins to spin from the pleasure. He runs a hand further up my legs so he can rub my clit. My pussy tightens around him as I begin to hit my edge. I whine and he leans forward to bite down on my collarbone. I arch as I scream his name, coming with a gush over his shaft. My hands scrabble at his clothes as I squeeze my eyes shut against the pleasure.   
I pant for air as he pulls out of me and I realise he’s still hard. I reach out to him but he slaps my hand away. He grabs the front of my dress and rips it all the way down. I gasp and frown at him but he doesn’t notice as he stares at my bared body hungrily.

“That was expensive!” I snap, glaring at him.

He just smirks at me and then picks me up, carrying me to my bedroom, kicking off his shoes and trousers as he goes. I yelp as he throws me down on the bed and then straddles me. He pulls his tie off and grabs my wrists. I struggle against his hold and he ties my wrists to my headboard. I twist and writhe but I can’t get free.

“What are you doing?” I gasp, arousal swirling in my stomach.

He just smirks at me and leans down to suck a nipple into his mouth. I arch with a cry and he moans. 

“Bruce! Take the shirt off, please!” I whine, wanting to feel his skin on mine.

“You don’t get to make demands! Not after you thought so little of me.” He growls.

“I’m sorry!” I gasp as he slaps a hand down on my mound.

“Such a pretty noise you just made.” He growls.

I whine and moan as he slaps his hand down again and again. By the time he stops I’m sobbing from the overwhelming pleasure my throbbing clit is feeling. He smiles at me as he kneels up to remove his shirt. I whimper at the loss of contact but then scream my release as he suddenly thrusts into me, pushing me that last inch towards my orgasm. He freezes as I writhe and scream around him.

“Fuck you look so good like that! I’ll never get bored of causing it.” He groans.

“Bruce!” I gasp as I come back down.

He growls, gripping my thighs so I wrap my legs around his waist, and then begins to slam into me over and over again. I can barely catch a breath between gasps and moans. I look at him and feel dizzy at the look of Bruce above me. He’s coated in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair is a mess and his mouth is open from his pants and grunts as he pounds me. He stares into my eyes and I can see how much he cares about me and how much it hurt him to realise I didn’t believe him. He lowers his head and captures my mouth with his.  
My body tenses as I feel yet another orgasm growing and his thrusts become erratic. He changes his angle slightly so he’s scraping over my g-spot and slamming into my cervix. My body tenses even more and my noises get louder and more desperate.

“Cum for me!” Bruce snarls, speeding up his movements.

I whimper as he hits all the right spots and then cum, screaming his name, as he pinches my clit suddenly. My vision flashes with colour as all the sensations explode through my body from pleasure. I pull against his tie and feel a burning pain mix with the ecstasy. I scream for him until my voice gives out and my whole body goes limp from exhaustion. He groans my name and freezes deep inside me as he cums too, filling me with his hot sticky fluids.

“That…was…wow!” I gasp as I try to get some air back.

He grins at me as he reaches up to untie me. As soon as my hands are free I grab his hair and pull him down for a desperate kiss. He moans into my mouth and then pulls me so I’m lying with my head on his chest as he’s on his back. I hum in contentment.

“I DO care about you.” He says in a low rumble.

“I care about you too.” I say, lifting my head so I can smile at him.

“Really?” He whispers.

“Yeah, in fact I think bats are now my favourite animal.” I grin cheekily.

He laughs and then we curl up for a nap before we start again.


	7. Robins Should Stick Together (Jason Todd/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the new Robin but you decided to make some revealing changes to your costume as you're a little older than the other Robins and female. When you run into Jason Todd, he's very happy with the changes.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Sherlocked.

Robins Should Stick Together

 

“So, what do you think?” I ask Bruce with a grin.

He just stares at me with his mouth hanging open so I twirl for him again. I’ve just revealed my Robin costume to him and I’m worried he might refuse to let me use it. I’m the new Robin and I asked to create my own uniform.

“It seems…very revealing.” He says quietly.

“Yeah well I’m a female and I’m older than your previous Robins so I have curves.” I shrug.

“You’re still young though.” Bruce frowns.

“I’m in my late teens Bruce.” I snap, putting my hands on my hips.

“Barely.” He scowls.

I just glare at him and eventually he just sighs, giving in.

“Fine but I’m not sure I like the change of colours.” He grumbles.

“Oh come on! The original Robin colours were kind of silly. I mean, I get why Dick chose them but you’re all fade into the shadows and move unseen whereas Robin was hey I’m here, aim for my neon colours!” I reply grumpily.

Bruce chuckles at my imitation and I grin as I know I’ve won. When my Godfather, Alfred, took me in after my parent’s death I thought my life was over. I’d been moved to a new city into a huge mansion with a guy who seemed as cold as ice but as I spent more time here I realised that there was a different side to Bruce. When I accidentally stumbled across the Batcave I was so scared. If I was living with a hero like Batman I was scared that would mean he could die. Luckily enough, due to my training in martial arts and gymnastics plus some weapon training, Bruce decided to make me his new sidekick. 

“Okay, okay. I still think it’s too revealing though.” He mutters with a sigh as he heads back to the house.

“Nah, you’re just a grumpy old man.” I grin.

“Yeah well hurry up and maybe this grumpy old man will be nice enough to buy you lunch.” He chuckles at me.

“Ooo can I get chocolate cheesecake?” I ask excitedly.

“If you hurry.” He smiles.

“Yay!” I squeal, grabbing my clothes and running off to get changed.

 

 

“Alfred!” I yell, as I enter Wayne Mansion.

“Alfred!” I yell again, running towards Bruce’s bedroom.

“He’s okay.” Alfred says, stepping out of Bruce’s room with a tired sigh.

“Really? You said he was injured.” I gasp for air.

“He is. A few night’s off and he’ll be fine though.” Alfred smiles reassuringly.

“Good.” I sigh in relief.

“I’m sorry I worried you. I did say not to come home and that I just thought you should know that Master Bruce was injured.” Alfred says, leading me away from the room.

“If you tell me someone I care about is injured I’m going to rush home to check on them.” I say, rolling my eyes at him.

“I’m truly sorry I worried you but Master Bruce will be fine. I’m sorry I ruined your shopping trip.” He smiles kindly.

“It’s fine, honestly. So, I guess I’m flying solo for a couple of nights then?” I ask, getting serious.

“Master Bruce says you are to recon the city and that’s all. No getting involved in anything.” Alfred states intently.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, who was it that hurt him?” I ask with a frown.

“He will not tell me.” Alfred sighs.

“He normally tells you everything though.” I reply curiously, turning to look at him.

“Normally.” Alfred nods.

Alfred goes off to prepare dinner and I head to my room. I’m both scared and excited about working on my own but I’m mostly worried about who this new big bad is. I mean, whoever it is, is good enough to put Bruce on his ass for a couple of days. That is not someone I want to run into. I flop down on my bed and decide to take a short nap before dinner and my rounds tonight.

 

 

Ha, there it is! I’ve been following a trail all night that is supposed to lead to a new bad guy called the Red Hood. I’m just planning to scope his operation out. I’m on a rooftop standing above the warehouse he’s supposed to be working through. 

“So, you’re the new replacement. At least he’s gone older this time, I suppose.” I hear from behind me.

I spin around and see a tall man wearing a red hood behind me. I grab my weapons and prepare to defend myself. Shit! I was NOT supposed to get into a fight. 

“Relax, I’m not going to attack you. You’re too beautiful to fight.” He says cheerfully.

“Yeah right.” I snap, looking for a way to escape.

“You don’t think you’re beautiful? That’s just sad.” He says mockingly.

“That’s not what I meant.” I snap back.

“Oh so you KNOW you’re incredibly beautiful? Seems a bit egotistical to me.” He chuckles.

“That’s not true! I…” I stop and growl in frustration at him.

“I like the change of colours and the suit looks incredibly good on you. Very revealing though. Tell me, is Bruce content with just sending you into danger or does he like to touch?” He asks, walking right up to me.

“That’s disgusting! He’d never do that.” I snap, seeing red at such an allegation.

“Why not? I’m certainly tempted.” He says in a whisper.

I lash out to slap him and he goes to move backwards away from my strike so I grab his hood instead. His hood comes off and I launch myself at him, knocking him to the ground on his back and straddling him with my fist raised high. I freeze as I catch a look of his face and sit back slightly, feeling shocked when he groans.

“You’re Jason Todd! But you were Robin and you died!” I gasp in shock.

“I was resurrected. God, move like that again.” He groans as I shift slightly.

“What? Oh! Oh!” I squeak as I realise what’s happening.

I’m sitting across his groin and every time I move I’m grinding against his now rapidly growing erection. I gasp and go to get off him but he grabs my hips and keeps me pinned down.

“Get off me!” I demand, trying to punch him.

He grabs my wrist and sits up so he can pin it behind my back with my other wrist. I struggle but he’s too strong and he pulls out one of the Gatling batarangs, using it to tie my wrists behind my back. One of his arms wraps around my waist and the other runs over my breasts, where they push against the suit. He smirks at me as he uses one hand to undo his trousers and pull the crotch of my suit to the side. I struggle but that just excites him more now that he’s pressed against my hot wet core.

“Let me go!” I gasp.

He just chuckles as he lays back down, gripping my hips tightly and moving me back and forth over his cock. I choke on a gasp as he rubs against my clit and I’m ashamed to find out that I’m actually aroused by all this. I try to use my legs to push off him but his grip is too strong.

“So beautiful above me like this. So good to feel you dripping all over me as I grind through your folds.” He pants as he speeds my movements up.

“Fuck you!” I growl at him.

“Oh no, not this time. You’re not ready to say yes to me. YET. I’m not interested in rape.” He says seriously.

“I’ll never say yes to you and what the hell do you think this is?” I grind out between clenched teeth, trying to hide how much pleasure I’m receiving.

“Tell me, honestly, that you’re not enjoying this and I’ll stop.” He smirks.

I open my mouth to deny it but all that comes out is a wanton moan as he grinds against my clit even harder. He chuckles as he begins to move my hips even faster, making them move in circles. I moan and whine as he seems to rub over my clit in just the right way every single time he moves me. He reaches up with one hand to remove my mask, groaning as he sees what I look like properly, and I realise with a blush that I’m actually moving on my own now. What is wrong with me? He’s a bad guy that’s doing this to me even though I’ve struggled and told him to let me go.  
He pulls the front of my suit down so my breasts pop out but he doesn’t touch them, he just seems content to watch them bounce even though they’re not that big yet due to my age. He groans and licks his lips, making me wonder what else that mouth could do to me. No! Don’t think that! You don’t want this remember? He squeezes my thighs closed as much as they can whilst I’m straddling him and I cry out as he ends up pushed against me even harder.  
He clenches his teeth and I can feel how hard he’s trying to hold himself back. His cock has left a wet patch on my thighs but whether that’s his pre cum or my juices I don’t know. He reaches down and begins to rub my clit with his finger whilst still making me grind on him. I arch back with a scream as I cum all over him and he grips both my hips even harder, hard enough to bruise, and speeds my movements up even more as I gush all over him.   
A few seconds after I hit my peak he freezes with a groan and cums all over my pussy and thighs, lifting me slightly so he can coat me in his seed. When he’s finished he sits up again and runs his hands through my hair. He runs his hands over my breasts and I can’t help arching into him with a moan.

“You truly are perfection.” He whispers in awe, untying my wrists and checking them for injury.

“Fuck you.” I gasp, trying to catch my breath.

“Next time. After you’ve rethought about this over and over again until it’s driven you insane enough to find me and ease both our needs.” He whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver.

He stands up, lifting me with him, and puts me back on my feet. He releases me so I can pull my suit back into place. 

“See you next time beautiful.” He smirks.

“Never gonna happen.” I reply.

“Oh come on, beautiful, us Robin’s should stick together.” He winks as he walks away.

I’m left on the rooftop, alone with his cum running down my thighs and I can’t help the shiver of anticipation of what will happen next time we meet.


	8. Clowns Are Fun (Joker/Feemale Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media keeps reporting that you and Bruce Wayne are in a relationship so the Joker kidnaps you to use againt him. When Joker finds out it's not true what will he do?

Clowns Are Fun

 

“Hey Alfred. Is Bruce in?” I ask the Butler with a smile.

“For you? Always.” Alfred smiles kindly.

I chuckle and enter Wayne Manor. Alfred leads me through the house and down to the Batcave. Of course Bruce is in there, brooding over something on the computer screens.

“Jeez Bruce, you’ll need actual bat senses if you stare at those screens all the time.” I sigh, nudging him.

“I’m busy.” He mutters, tapping keys.

“You’re ALWAYS busy! Come on, unwind and have some fun.” I whine, sitting on the desk in front of him so he can’t see the computer.

“I said I’m busy.” He snaps.

“Don’t you take that tone with me! I’ve known you too long to be intimidated by it.” I growl.

“I’m busy.” He says, softer this time.

“And how long have you been ‘busy’ this time?” I ask worriedly.

“I…don’t know.” He mutters, refusing to look me in the eyes.

“Alfred?” I growl.

“Three days.” Alfred answers straight away.

“Three days?!” I squeal, eyes opening wide.

“I guess.” Bruce shrugs with a tired sigh.

“Right, come on, we’re going to a nice place for lunch.” I say, standing up and pulling him up.

“You don’t have to do this for me.” He says with a smirk.

“Oh I’m not, I just want a free lunch.” I quip with a grin.

He chuckles and starts to head upstairs, halting with a frown as he notices the front of the newspaper.

“What is it?” I ask, looking over his shoulder.

He shows me the newspaper and I see it has a story saying that Bruce and I are getting married in secret. I burst out laughing. “Well, come on then Hubby, let’s go get lunch.” I chuckle.

“I don’t like the way they make you seem.” He glowers.

“I don’t care, Bruce. And it’s not like we’re actually getting married.” I grin, leading him up to the house.

“I wish.” Alfred mutters and I turn to look at him with a grin.

I don’t. I’ve grown up with Bruce so I know how to handle him but I’m not attracted to him and there’s no way in hell I could deal with being in a relationship with him.

 

 

I sigh and look at my watch again. I hate waiting in queues. All I wanted was a decent coffee for my lunch break instead of the swill that comes from my office’s cafeteria. Instead I’m in the queue from hell and I’ve only got ten minutes left. There’s suddenly screaming from the doorway and before I can turn to see what’s happening I’m grabbed from behind by the throat and have a knife pressed to my neck. I gasp in fear as I hear a maniacal laughter from the person grabbing me. He starts dragging me out of the building but I know that I’m a dead woman if I let that happen.

“Let me go!” I snap, struggling.

“Now, now, don’t struggle. We wouldn’t want to cut that lovely flesh of yours would we?” Joker chuckles in my ear.

I wait until the moment he pushes me at one of his minions. As I get pushed at him I punch out, hitting the guy in the face and grabbing his gun. I smack him across the face and go to take off but I hear the sound of a gun being cocked and freeze.

“Woah that was fun! She’s a real fiery one!” Joker laughs.

He grabs my arm and forces me to get into the passenger seat of his car. He gets into the driver’s side and drives off. I cling to the door with a gasp as he drives at break neck speed down the busy streets but I have to admit I enjoy it. I love anything that gets my adrenaline pumping and driving at high speeds is one of the things that do it. He narrowly misses slamming into a truck and I can’t help the yelp or laugh that comes out from the sensation.

“Ah, if only you weren’t in love with Bats, I might actually like you.” Joker says with a manic look on his face.

I can’t help it, I’m so shocked at his words, and I burst into a full on belly laugh. I end up clutching my stomach, tears of laughter streaming down my face as I gasp for air. Joker pulls screeching over to the side of the road and points a gun at my head.

“What’s so funny?” He growls.

“You actually believe that crap!” I hiccup, trying to regain my composure.

“I know Bruce Wayne is Batman.” He glowers.

“Oh, I know you know that. That’s not what I mean! You actually believe I’m in a relationship with Bruce!” I howl, breaking out with laughter again.

“So, you’re not?” He snaps, lowering the gun.

“No! We’re just friends! Bruce is too nice for me.” I gasp, finally able to stop the laughter.

“Bats is not nice.” He snarls.

“Not to raging sociopaths but to me he is. Too nice.” I shudder.

“Well then, maybe I should show you what a bad boy can do?” He says seductively.

“As if!” I snap with a sneer.

He just smirks at me, running the end of his gun up my inner thigh. I freeze and glare at him, hand clamping down on his wrist.

“Don’t.” I snap.

“I don’t like being told no. It’s a good thing that you being Bats’ friend will still work the way I want or I’d kill you for it.” Go ahead then.” I reply calmly.

“You’re not scared?” He asks, head tilting.

“You’re going to kill me anyway and I will not go out like a whimpering puppy so if you’re going to kill me, do it!” I say harshly, leaning closer to him and pulling his gun up to my head.

“Oh I like you.” He laughs, putting his gun away and starting the car again.

The rest of the ride to his hideout passes in silence and all I can do is hope that Bruce shifts his ass and finds me before I die.

 

 

Three hours later and I’m starting to think Bruce won’t find me. Joker took me to his home! His actual home! The one place Bruce hasn’t been able to find yet! Worse still it’s Joker’s bedroom that I’m locked in! I’ll be damned if I die quietly though. I’ve already lined up some of Joker’s stuff that I think could be an adequate weapon. I’m also desperately trying to find an escape route. I mean, come on, it’s Joker’s bedroom there has to be an emergency escape route for him.   
I don’t know if it’s actually Joker’s escape route but I find that the window isn’t locked as securely as it should be. I manage to use the heel of my shoe to pry it open just enough to fit my fingers in. I strain with all my might until the lock pops. I glance out and feel giddy at my luck. There’s a porch roof right beneath the window. I hop outside to the roof and look for the guards. They seem to be standing around the main entrance except two that are doing perimeter checks. I hop off the roof behind one of the perimeter guards and gently lift one of his knives from his belt. As he turns at my movement I stab the knife into his throat and step over his gasping body.   
No I don’t feel bad for what I just did. He would’ve dragged me back or killed me if I hadn’t and I had to aim for the throat to stop him from alerting any of the other guards. I run for the back of the property knowing that the dying guard will be found any second. I make it to a wire fence and I start to climb it. As I do someone grabs me around the waist from behind. I throw my elbow back, hearing a satisfying crunch and groan of pain. I turn as the guy lets me go, grab the wrist of the arm he goes to slap me with and hit the elbow with enough force to dislocate the joint. As he cries in pain I snatch the gun and shoot him in the head. There’s no way the other guards haven’t already heard us anyway.

“Impressive. They were two of my best.” I hear from the side.

I swing around with the gun pointed and aim straight for the Joker’s face. Unfortunately, he’s pointing a gun at me too and then we become surrounded by his goons. 

“Yeah well sorry but I prefer my bedrooms to be more fun.” I shrug with a sneer.

“Oh but all you had to do was ask.” Joker says, laughing his trademark cackle.

“Put your gun down and let me go.” I growl.

“Uh, it’s YOU who should put the gun down. After all YOU’RE the one who’s surrounded.” He grins, a manic look flashing in his eyes.

“Yeah but I’m gonna die anyway so I may as well take you with me.” I shrug.

He laughs again and I grit my teeth. I’m ashamed of the fact that I’m clenching my teeth not through annoyance but through arousal. My adrenaline is pumping and that always makes me horny but also the Joker is currently standing shirtless in front of me with the exact body shape I like. Plus, I don’t know what it is but his laugh just makes me gush with need. 

“How about a deal?” He grins suddenly, making me nervous.

“Go on.” I say slowly, wondering what the trick is.

“You let me kiss you, once, and I’ll let you go.” He grins.

“And I’m just supposed to believe you?!” I laugh in disbelieve.

“I give you my word.” He cries.

I weigh my options. I don’t really have any. If I carry on the way I am, I WILL die. If I agree to his deal, he could either still kill me or let me go. At least his way it’s 50/50. 

“One kiss and you let me go home safe and alive and unharmed.” I snap.

“I swear it.” He grins, bowing mockingly.

“Deal.” I grind out.

I put my hands up and lower the gun so it’s just held by two fingertips. He steps forwards and grabs it, handing it to one of his men, and then throws me over his shoulder.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!” I shout.

“Taking you for our kiss.” He says cheerfully, carrying me back into his bedroom.

“I knew your word doesn’t mean shit.” I snap as he places me back on my feet.

I gasp as I’m suddenly pinned to the wall by my throat. His hand is gripping me enough to shock but not enough to hurt or even bruise. 

“My word is true. We just didn’t negotiate where I could kiss you.” He laughs.

“What?” I ask, confused.

He laughs that strange, arousing, maniacal laugh and pulls me onto his bed. I gasp as I land on my back and he pulls my skirt zip down. I push at him but he just grabs my wrists and pins them by my head. 

“We had a deal, Little Girl, one kiss and you go free.” He grins.

“Okay.” I whisper, feeling my clit throb.

He grins at me even more and slowly releases my wrists. When he’s satisfied that I’m not going anywhere he kneels back up and slides my skirt off my legs, taking my shoes with it. He looks at me as he slides my buttons open on my shirt. I sit up and allow him to pull my shirt off. My breathing speeds up as he undoes the front clasp of my bra and pulls it off, making me glad I went for the strapless bra. He hesitates again as he grabs the top of my panties but then smirks as I lift my hips up. When I’m lying bared to him he makes a strange purring type noise that has me instantly soaking through his sheets and my clit throb.

“Hm, should’ve negotiated for three kisses.” He laughs, looking from my pussy to my breasts and then my mouth.

I lay there, completely aroused, bared to his view and all I can do is think that I wouldn’t mind letting him have all the ‘kisses’ he wants. 

“Well, let me make it easier for you.” I whisper.

“What do you have in mind?” He chuckles.

I smirk at him as I sit up and slide off the bed, landing on my knees in front of him. He grins down at me as he realises what I’m planning. I grab the waist band of his trousers and undo them, letting them fall to the ground. I can’t explain why I’m doing this, why I’m enjoying just the thought of doing this. All I know is I’m turned on and I want this and so much more. I moan as his cock springs free.

“But I want to taste you.” He pouts childishly.

“One kiss for me, one kiss for you.” I shrug, knowing just like he does that I’m going to let it go further.

He grins at me and makes that strange purring noise again. I bite my lip but then push my mouth down his cock. He growls and grabs my hair. I’m surprised when he doesn’t use his grip to control me, just rests his hand there. I begin to bob my head up and down. Swallowing him deeper and deeper until he’s burying in my throat every time I slide down his shaft. He’s constantly making that strange purring noise with little bursts of his laugh as I suck harder.  
I gasp as he suddenly uses his grip on my hair to pull me up, pushing me onto the bed on my back. My legs are hanging over the edge of the bed and as soon as I land on the bed he kneels between my legs. I try to squirm away from him as I feel embarrassed about him seeing the most intimate part of me but he grabs my thighs tightly and keeps me in place. He smirks at me and then looks at my dripping entrance. He makes that purring noise again and I can see that he’s breathing heavily now. 

“Joker!” I cry as he suddenly sucks my clit into his mouth.

He purrs around my clit whilst grinding his metal covered teeth against it and I gasp and arch at the sensations. I wrap my legs around his shoulders and buck my hips up. He growls as he buries his face into my pussy even harder. My hands reach and grasp his hair, tugging it sharply as I writhe around him. I whine as he forcefully pulls away from me.

“I want more.” He says with a manic look in his eyes, licking my juices from around his lips.

“Then take it.” I gasp after a long moment.

He grins at me and laughs then slides me further up the bed. He kneels between my legs and grabs the back of my knees, holding me wide open for him. I cry out as he thrusts into me, going balls deep immediately. 

“I do love those noises.” He laughs, beginning to thrust into me.

He leans down as he pounds into me and I wrap my legs around his waist and cling to his shoulders. He leans down and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth, nipping it with his teeth as he does. My nails dig into his shoulders as I arch with a cry. His thrusts get even harder as he hums against me, swapping nipples and using his hand to pinch the other. My head arches back as I let out another long moan.  
I gasp as he nibbles up my neck and then kisses my mouth, plunging his tongue in to tangle with mine. My nails dig in deeper as my pussy clamps down around him. I can feel myself reaching my peak and I whimper as it grows nearer. He bites down on my lip and thrusts in deeply, hitting the deepest part of me with bruising force. I scream his name as I cum, nails digging bloody furrows into his skin.

“Yes! That’s it, cum for me.” He hisses.

“Cum with me, please!” I whine, eyes squeezing shut against the sensations.

He purrs again and then shouts out as he cums too, filling me up in a deliciously hot wave. He freezes above me and I can feel his cock twitch as my pussy milks him dry. When he finishes he collapses onto me, both panting for air. I groan as my body goes limp and my hands and legs fall from him. We just lay there like that and doze for a while. Eventually he lifts off me, making me whimper as he pulls out of me.

“I suppose you’re free to go.” He says eventually, looking at me.

“Thank you.” I whisper, getting up slowly.

I get dressed and turn to look at him where he’s lying on the bed watching me with a serious look on his face.

“I will see you again.” He purrs.

“Look forward to it.” I smirk.

I walk out and head home.

 

 

A few days later I’m in my kitchen getting really fed up with Bruce.

“I don’t understand. If Joker believed you weren’t really in a relationship with me why did he let you go? He had to know we are still friends so he could still use you as a hostage or he would’ve killed you for not being useful anymore.” Bruce says for the hundredth time.

“I already told you I don’t know why Bruce! I think he’s got a crush on me.” I smirk.

“That’s not exactly a good thing.” Bruce snaps.

“Look, I’m sick of questioning Joker’s motives okay? Can we please get back to why I asked you here? I need your advice about my boss.” I sigh.

“Okay, fine. What’s going on?” Bruce asks.

“I found out that someone’s been syphoning a lot of money from the company accounts. I told my boss but he doesn’t seem to be doing anything about it.” I say worriedly.

Bruce opens his mouth to say something but just then my doorbell rings. I answer the door but there’s no one there, just a box. I pick it up with a frown and carry it back to my kitchen. I grab the envelope off the top and open it.

“Careful it could be a bomb.” Bruce says worriedly.

I just roll my eyes at him and read the note in the envelope. 

THIS FOOL CAME TO ME AND ASKED ME TO KILL YOU.  
TURNS OUT, HE WAS STEALING MONEY AND YOU   
FOUND OUT. I TOOK CARE OF HIM FOR YOU.  
J 

I smile as I see a smiley clown face next to his initial but the frown as I see the box. Bruce grabs the note and I open the box, gasping as I see my bosses decapitated head staring up at me, and scurry back. Bruce looks into the box and swears, reclosing it and turning to me.

“I’ll get you somewhere safe. Somewhere the Joker will never find you. You’ll be protected, I swear.” Bruce says.

“Seems like I’m pretty protected here.” I say tonelessly, staring at the box.

Bruce just shakes his head and, after I refuse to let him take me away, leaves with the box. I honestly don’t know if it’s a good thing having Joker on my side or not but I do know that I feel no sympathy for my boss whatsoever.


	9. Dance for Me (Joker/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a drunken stupor you foolishly enter into an agreement with Harley Quinn but i'm sure she'll forget about it. Right?

Dance for Me

 

I stride into the club with a fake smile plastered to my face and head straight to the bar. I am having the worst day of my life and I want to get really drunk and maybe have freaky sex with a guy I’ve never met and will never see again. I down shot after shot, barely noticing when a blonde woman sits next to me.

“Havin’ a bad day?” She says with a grin.

“Yeah you could say that.” I smile back.

“Betcha I can cheer you up.” She says cockily.

“Oh really?” I ask, ordering another round.

“Do ya know who I am?” She grins.

“Harley Quinn. Only an idiot wouldn’t know.” I smile, downing my twentieth shot.

“Good! So, my Puddin’ likes to watch me dance with other women. How ‘bout ya help me out? He’s not the only guy who likes to watch.” She winks.

“I could do with a nice stranger to fuck, like my ‘fiancé’ did.” I sneer.

“So? If my Puddin’ likes ya he might make your fiancé pay.” She grins, her tongue poking out between her teeth a little.

“Screw it! Why not? But I want him to pay. Preferably with a slow painful death.” I snarl into my drink.

“Ooo, I like you and my Puddin’ is going to too.” She laughs.

“Let’s go.” I say tipsily.

She laughs in joy and grabs my hand, pulling me to a glass dance booth. I catch a glimpse of the Joker, watching through a curtain from the back of the club and I wave at him. I should probably be worried or terrified but, whether because of the alcohol or the bad day, I don’t care. She pulls me into the booth and starts dancing right up against me.

“Wait, you realise I’m not into women right?” I ask, as she grinds her ass into my groin.

“I guessed silly! I just wanna put on a show.” She giggles.

“As long as we’re on the same page.” I grin.

We dance for hours together, grinding and rubbing against each other. Her hands run all over my body in a very sexual manner but I’m not bothered by it, I know it’s all for Joker. We dance until it’s only us, Joker, his goons and the bar staff left and then we dance some more. 

“Puddin’!” She yells happily as he comes to collect her.

He whispers something in her ear and leads her off as she whispers something back. They look over their shoulders at me and then continue off to the back exit. I sigh and head to the front entrance to get a cab. I may not have gotten laid but it was still fun so I don’t mind too much. 

“Ma’am, the Boss said to get you home safely.” A man says walking up to me.

I recognise him as Joker’s right hand man. I smile at him and give him a once over.

“I’m just supposed to get you home. No touching, Bosses rules.” He smirks.

“Fair enough.” I giggle.

He drives me home, waits for me to get inside safely and then drives away. I flop down on my bed and fall into a deep sleep, not even thinking about what happened.

 

 

A couple of days later I turn my T.V onto a random news channel as I make my breakfast. In hindsight I can’t believe I hung out with Harley that night and I’m just very glad I escaped with my life. I grab a bowl of cereal and turn to the T.V just in time to see my ex-fiancé’s face all over it. I spit out my cereal as I see the headline. I slam my finger on the mute button and the sound suddenly blares out.

“Man brutally killed by Joker and Harley Quinn…” I tune out as the newscaster continues with the story.

I go numb at the brutal, bloody details. I did this! I got him killed! I practically hired them to kill him! I hired hitmen! OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod! I begin to hyperventilate, bending at the waist to try to gain my breath. There’s suddenly a knock on the door and I let out a little squeak. I consider not answering it but the knocking gets louder. I slowly pull the door open and stop breathing all together when I see Joker’s right hand man standing there.

“Boss and Harley wanna see you.” He says.

“Nononononono!” I gasp, stepping backwards away from him.

I trip over my own feet and land on my backside. He comes into my apartment and pulls me up roughly.

“Lady, no one says no to Joker.” He says, looking at the T.V pointedly.

“O…of course not.” I stammer, licking my dry lips.

I nod at him and take a deep breath, realising the only way I’ll get through this is by remaining calm.

“Let me put some clothes on quickly.” I smile and he nods.

I quickly get dressed and put on a little make-up, desperately trying to stop the emotions I’m feeling from taking over. I head back to him and he leads me down to a waiting car. I get inside and it drives me somewhere. When we reach our destination I take a deep breath, licking my dry lips, and step out.   
I’m lead up to a large hotel suite and inside where I see Joker standing at a window, staring outside, and Harley practically bouncing up and down on a sofa. I walk into the middle of the room and then just stand there nervously waiting to see what will happen next.

“Aren’tcha gonna say thanks?” Harley laughs manically.

I just blink at her, trying to figure out what she means. 

“I didn’t think…thank you.” I say softly as I realise who it is I’m talking to.

I jump when the Joker suddenly laughs that strange laugh of his. He turns and looks at me with a strange little purring noise which makes my clit throb just hearing it.

“You aren’t happy.” He pouts, walking up to me.

“W…what?” I gasp.

“Thing is, if you actually think about it, you’re not upset for the reason you think you are.” He grins, walking around me with that disconcerting smile of his.

“I don’t know what you mean.” I frown, tensing as I wait for some killing strike from him.

“You think you’re upset because we actually killed him! But you’re not! You’re upset because you’re not upset!” He cries ecstatically.

I open my mouth to argue with him but then freeze as I realise he’s right. I’m upset that I accidentally caused his death. I’m not upset that he IS dead. I’m not upset he was murdered or even that he was murdered by them, I’m upset that I might be implicated in his murder. My mouth snaps closed as I hiss out a shocked breath.

“I think she gets it now.” Harley grins.

“What do you want from me?” I ask quietly.

“I want you. You are mine now. You and Harley are a perfect set.” Joker says, holding out a necklace with his name on it.

I blink as I realise it’s identical to the necklace that Harley is wearing. 

“No.” I say, standing up straight.

“What?” He snaps, going serious.

Harley freezes with wide eyes on the sofa.

“I don’t belong to you. I don’t belong to anyone but myself. I will not label myself as your property. I’ll dance and put on a show with Harley for you but that’s all.” I say sternly.

The Joker just stares at me for a full minute and then grins. 

“Harley said I’d like you.” He laughs.

I relax slightly but then he grabs my throat and I gasp as he squeezes his grip.

“You can go home now but remember something, you are mine! You are mine whether you agree to show it in public or not.” He snarls, finishing it with that purr of his.

I whimper as arousal spikes through me and he grins, releasing me. He gestures to his right hand man and I’m taken home.

 

 

A few months later, I’m finally getting back to normal after being Joker and Harley Quinn free for all this time. I’m on my second date with a very nice guy and he’s walking me home. He walks me all the way to my apartment door and gives me a sweet kiss. We say goodnight and I enter my apartment. I close the door and lean my head against it with a sigh. He’s a nice guy. Too nice a guy. I don’t feel any spark towards him.   
I tense as I hear a familiar purring growl that makes heat pool in my abdomen and terrifies me all at the same time. I just stare at my door for a second and then slowly turn around to spot Joker sitting in my chair in a shadowy corner of the dark room. I nervously run the palms of my sweaty hands down the skirt of my dress and lick my lips.

“Did you have fun?” He asks, sitting forwards so a shaft of light from the window flashes off his teeth.

“Not really.” I answer honestly.

He sits back with that strange purr of his and I feel my panties getting wet. 

“I guess he gets to live then. Come here.” He says, tapping his lap.

I walk over to him slowly, waiting to see what he’ll do, and once I reach him he taps his lap again. I just stand there looking at him until he purrs again and grabs my wrist, pulling me down on his lap so I’m sitting sideways on it. I try to pull away but he grabs my hair, tilting my head back with a gasp. His lips crash down on mine and I squirm as I try to pull away, making him groan as my ass grinds against his hard on. I go still as I realise what I’ve done and he nips my bottom lip until I open my mouth for his tongue. 

“You’re mine, remember?” He whispers into my ear.

“No I’m not!” I gasp.

He narrows his eyes with a growl and grabs my throat, still keeping his grip on my hair too so I’m held completely at his mercy. 

“Yes you are.” He growls, making me yelp as he suddenly pushes me off his lap.

I land on the floor with a thump, crying out as my backside hits the floor. I stand up with a pout as I rub the sore spot and he reaches to the side for something. I squint as a light suddenly switches on and I realise he’s moved one of my lamps so it lights up just the spot I’m now standing in. He reaches out again and I hear my stereo play music. 

“Dance for me.” He demands, sitting forwards again with a crazy look in his eyes.

I frown with a sigh but do as he says, it’s a small thing after all. I raise my hands above my head as I sway my hips from side to side, moving to the rhythm of the music. I dance as sexily as I can, feeling arousal beginning to run down my thighs as he stares at me so intently, licking his lips occasionally. 

“Take your dress off.” He demands huskily.

I freeze until he glares at me dangerously. I swallow and do as he says, stripping my dress off so I’m left standing in my bra, panties and heels. He taps his lap again and I step forward. He pulls me down so I’m sitting in his lap with my back pressed against his chest. 

“Dance for me.” He whispers in my ear, hands on my hips. 

I do as he says, gasping every time I rub against his erection. His hands never leave my hips and after a few minutes he turns me round so I’m straddling his lap. I don’t stop moving to the music. I can feel myself getting more and more aroused and I can’t help whimpering every time my core brushes his cock. 

“Take off your bra.” He purrs, hands tightening slightly on my hips.

I whimper but do as he says. I unclasp it and pull it off my arms, dropping it to the floor. His hands slide up my stomach to my exposed breasts, cupping them gently. I gasp and stop moving for a second as sensations wash through me. He growls and bites my shoulder, reminding me of what he wants. I begin to sway and move to the music again but to be honest all I’m really doing is grinding on him. 

“Lay over my lap.” He orders me, making me whine with need.

I do as he says, standing up so I can lay on his lap on my stomach. He grabs my arms to pin my wrists behind my back with one of his hands and strokes over my ass with his other hand. I whine at his touch and then cry out as his hand slaps down on my ass. I squirm and struggle to get free but he holds me in place, landing swift successive blows until I stay still. Once I stay still he begins to slap my ass and then rub it to soothe the redness his hand makes. He does this again and again, slowly, until I’m a sobbing wrecked mess on his lap and begging him to stop.  
He pushes me off his lap so I land in a heap by his feet and then stands up so he can lift me in his arms, bridal style. I lay in his arms in a needy, lust filled daze. He carries me to my bedroom and drops me on my bed. I gasp as my bruised ass makes contact with the bed and he lets out that manic laughter he does so well. 

“Take your panties off and give them to me.” He growls, standing over me.

I moan and do as he says, gasping when he smells them. He grins at me and then leans down to shove my panties in my mouth. I moan as I taste myself on them and realise how wet they were. 

“Suck them clean whilst you open your legs wide and show me how wet you are.” He demands.

I groan into my makeshift gag and my eyes squeeze closed as arousal stabs my abdomen. I open my legs wide and he purrs again as he stares at my gushing pussy. 

“Press your fingers against your clit but do not move either your body or your fingers.” He snaps.

I do as he says, almost choking on my panties as I gasp. I can feel tears running down my cheeks at the overwhelming pleasure racking my body. My eyes flicker open and I whine as I see him undressing. His eyes don’t leave my pussy as he strips his clothes off and I shiver at the predatory look in his eyes. I’m so aroused my head is spinning and all I want is for him to fuck me.

“Take your gag out.” He snarls.

I use my free hand to pull my panties out of my mouth and shiver in anticipation for his next command.

“Remove your hand and suck your fingers clean. Suck them like they’re my cock.” He says with that deranged grin of his.

I moan as I taste myself on my fingers and begin to suck on them hungrily, eyes sliding closed with pleasure. I hear him purr and I whimper around my fingers as my pussy clenches in arousal. I’m so turned on by this point my juices have run down my ass and are pooling on the bed beneath me.   
My eyes fly open as he grips my inner thighs, holding my legs open wide as he positions himself between them. He looks at me as he runs the tip of his cock through my folds, making me whimper. He taps my clit with his tip and I whine. He reaches over and pulls my hand from my mouth before tapping my clit again.

“Is this what you want? You want me to fill you? To fuck you?” He snarls.

“Yes! Yes, Joker please!” I plead, tears running down my cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure.

I scream and arch as he suddenly slams into me, going balls deep straight away. He doesn’t give me any time to adjust, just begins to pound into me. I know he’s fucking me hard enough to slam into my cervix, definitely hard enough to bruise maybe even hard enough to make me bleed, but I’m so needy I don’t care. I try to reach my hands up to him but he grabs my wrists and pins them by my head. Now I can move my legs I wrap them around his waist. 

“You are mine!” He hisses as he fucks me.

I whimper, unable to make any words.

“You belong to me!” He shouts angrily, pounding me even harder.

I cry out at the extra sensation and he makes that purring growl he does.

“Who’s property are you?” He demands.

I gasp and he growls.

“Who do you belong to?” He roars above me, thrusts getting even harder.

“You!” I scream as the word is ripped from my throat.

“That’s right! You. Are. Mine!” He snaps between thrusts, hand wrapping around my throat and squeezing.

“Yes, Joker. Yours. All yours!” I croak breathlessly as I become completely consumed with the pleasure.

“Then cum now!” He growls, hand tightening enough for my vision to begin going black.

I arch with a silent scream as I cum, gushing all over him, my free hand scratching down his arm as I try to get air. As I hit the peak of my orgasm he tightens his hand even more as he cums too, gasping my name as my pussy milks him dry. As I come down he tightens his grip even more and my body goes limp as my vision goes black.

 

I don’t know how long I’m unconscious but when I wake up I’m alone. I sit up in bed gingerly, wincing at the pain between my legs and in my throat. I see a piece of paper on my nightstand and read it.

You ARE mine. You will never see anyone else again.  
Come to the club tomorrow night.  
J 

I blink at the note but realise I have no choice. I’m not even sure I want another choice. I stumble into my bathroom and notice three things in the mirror. One, my neck is a horrid shade of purple from his hand. Two, I have blood all over my thighs from how hard he was fucking me. Three, I now have a chain belt with Joker’s name on my waist that is done up with a padlock that I don’t have a key for. I try to slide it off but it won’t go over my hips. I try to pull it off but it doesn’t go above my ribs. 

“Should’ve accepted the necklace.” I sigh, getting into the shower.


	10. A Birthday Present for All 3 (Joker/Female Reader/Harley Quinn/Bruce Wayne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Tori and RebellRocket.

A Birthday Present for All 3

 

I roll over in bed and suddenly bolt upright as something licks down my cheek. I freak for a few seconds as someone grabs my wrists and pushes me back down on the bed, pinning my hands by my head. I struggle until I hear a familiar chuckle.

“Bruce?! What the fuck?! What time is it?!” I squeak in shock.

“It’s three a.m.” He whispers in my ear.

I groan as I feel his stubble rub against my throat as he kisses and nibbles down my neck. It’s been weeks since his birthday and almost every night either Bruce or the Joker have found me and fucked me.

“Come on, Bruce, I have to be up at five for work.” I moan, arching as he nibbles on my collarbone.

“Take the day off.” He groans, kissing down my breasts.

“Wait! Why am I naked?!” I snap, remembering I came to bed wearing pyjamas.

“I undressed you.” He shrugs, sucking one of my nipples into his mouth.

I gasp and arch as his teeth scrape across my hardened peak. 

“You can’t keep doing this! I need sleep!” I whimper, writhing as his hands run down my sides.

“Okay.” He mumbles as his mouth works its way over my stomach.

“I’m serious!” I gasp as he bites my hip.

He doesn’t answer me, just continues to kiss his way between my legs. As his mouth attaches to my clit, I can’t help but to whimper in need. He begins to thrust his tongue into my core as his thumb rubs my clit. 

“Bruce, please, fuck me!” I whine, hips bucking up.

He hums against me and then I feel his body slide up mine, moaning as I realise he’s naked too. He doesn’t even give me a warning before his cock slams into my dripping pussy and I scream. My hands immediately go to his shoulders and my legs wrap around his as he begins to pound into me. My nails carve into his flesh and he groans, becoming even more ravenous with the pain.   
His mouth crashes onto mine, teeth clashing with mine, and thrusts his tongue inside to tangle with mine. It’s not long before I’m RIGHT THERE and I scream his name as I cum all over his cock. My nails slice down his back, reopening scratches that I’d made before. He rams in deep one last time and grunts my name as he cums too, splashing my inner wall with his cum. We pant as we come back down and he collapses onto the bed next to me. My eyes slowly blink closed and I fall back into a deep sleep.  
When I wake a few hours later I find the other side of the bed empty and I have to rush to get to work on time. At the beginning it seemed like a good thing to have two sexy guys, and occasionally a hot woman, to have sex with regularly but now I’m tired all the time and everything in my life is starting to suffer.

 

 

I’m rushing down the street to work after sleeping late for the millionth time because of Bruce sneaking into my bedroom last night. I’m going to get fired for certain this time! I stop at the road, waiting until it’s safe to cross when suddenly a van pulls up in front of me and I get dragged into it. I kick and scream until I hear a familiar chuckle. I look up from my position of being pinned to the floor and growl at Joker.

“Will you tell your lapdogs to get off me!” I snap furiously.

“Boys.” He grins.

They release me and I sit up, pulling my clothes straight angrily.

“Take me back, now!” I growl.

“Oo, just a fiery little temper but you need to remember who you’re talking to.” He chuckles.

“I don’t care! Take me back now, before I get fired!” I shout furiously.

Joker looks at me angrily for a second and then laughs. I growl at him and suddenly his hand is wrapped around my throat, pulling me forwards until I’m almost nose to nose with him. I gasp as his hand tightens.

“You need to learn your place.” He hisses at me.

“Fuck you!” I growl, uncaring about the consequences.

His eyes narrow at me and I hold my breath, waiting for what comes next. The van stops and he drags me out of it and into a building. I only get a glimpse of the place before he’s dragging me inside, not releasing the pressure on my throat one little bit. He drags me into a bedroom and pushes me onto the bed. I gasp as I land on the mattress and glare at him.

“Let me go!” I snap with clenched teeth.

I stand up and try to push past him but he wraps an arm around my waist and grabs my hair, pulling my back against his chest. I try to struggle out of his grasp but I can’t. He pushes me down to the bed by my hair until he’s straddling my waist and my face is pushed into the mattress. 

“Such a naughty little kitten. I will have to punish you.” He sing songs at me.

“I haven’t got time for this!” I shout.

“I told you, you belong to me now. I will fuck you whenever I want, wherever I want. Remember? You agreed.” He whispers in my ear.

I whine as he leans down to nibble along my neck. Screw it, I’m late for work and probably going to get fired now anyway, may as well have some fun.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I promise I’ll behave.” I whimper as he bites down on my pulse.

“Good girl.” He purrs, sitting back up.

I whine as he reaches behind himself to run a hand into the waist band of my trousers and stroke along the crack of my ass. He chuckles and removes his hand, getting off me and standing up.

“Undress for me.” He growls.

I get up and do as I’m told; I decide to play with him a bit though. I ever so slowly undo one of my buttons, planning on slowly removing my clothes to tease him.

“Stop! I actually want to open my birthday present myself.” He cackles.

“Your birthday present?” I ask quietly.

“Yes, it’s my birthday, but my present was being a bad girl so I had to collect her myself.” He pouts.

I blink as my mind wanders to all the missed calls he’s given me over the last few days.

“I’m sorry. I was busy and I didn’t know it was your birthday.” I mutter.

“Busy! You’re always busy when it comes to me! But I bet little Brucie and Batsy get you whenever they want!” He rages suddenly.

“Yes they do! So what?” I snap.

He freezes and glares at me. I know it’s stupid to wind him up, he could kill me without a second thought, but I get a little thrill from it. He lets out a low growl, looking more murderous than I’ve ever seen before. He steps closer to me and grabs my wrists in one hand. He gives me that truly scary grin of his and drags me into the middle of the room, where I notice a set of shackles hanging from the ceiling. I squirm as he pulls my hands above my head and then struggle as he puts the shackles around my wrists. He just chuckles as he completely over powers me and gets me restrained. I kick around, trying to pull my hands out but I can’t get free. 

“Oo, so pretty like that but I bet I can make you look even better.” He laughs.

I freeze as he steps closer to me and flicks a knife open. I whimper, truly terrified of what he’ll do. He just grins and then he slices my clothes off my body. I keep myself as still as possible, worried he might cut me instead of the cloth. When he’s finished he growls at the sight of my bared body. He narrows his eyes as he inspects the bruises and marks that Bruce has left on my body but then grins and licks his lips.

“You have been busy.” He whispers.

“Told you!” I breathe, feeling arousal running down my inner thighs.

He glares at me and then he grabs a belt that he had on a nearby chair. I scream as he slaps it down on my ass, creating a line of fiery pain that just feeds into my arousal. He cackles as he slaps it down over and over again. By the time he’s satisfied, I’m slumped into the shackles and sobbing uncontrollably. My clit is throbbing to the rhythm of my aching ass and I have arousal running down my legs.

“Looking better but I bet I can make you truly beautiful.” He muses coldly.

I whimper at his words, too exhausted to say anything. I don’t even notice him walk away or get undressed until he’s suddenly back in front of me, holding something in his hands with glee. I blink, trying to focus on the object, but I just can’t. I cry out as two clamps are suddenly attached to my nipples and then one is pinched onto my clit. I realise that each clamp is attached to one chain and I whimper as Joker gives the chain a sharp tug.  
He chuckles and I feel something being prodded at my core. I moan as he pushes a vibrating egg into my pussy, turning it on. I whimper as I see a bead of pre cum build on the tip of his cock. He tuts at me and then walks behind me. He pulls my ass cheeks apart and thrusts inside, making me whimper. I don’t even feel that much pain as it just gets swallowed up by the overwhelming pleasure I’m feeling from everything else.

“There we go. Now my present looks so beautiful. Come on, Baby, let the world hear who you belong to.” He whispers in my ear.

“Joker!” I whimper as he bites down on my neck.

He growls and begins to pound into me, gripping my hips to keep me in place. It’s all almost too much, the pain swirling together with the pleasure, as he uses me like a toy. I whimper as my body tenses up, so close to my orgasm but also so far away from it. Joker giggles as he realises what I need. He reaches around and grabs the clamp chain and yanks it harshly. That last little bit of pain throws me over the edge and I scream his name as I finally cum.   
He bites down on my shoulder as he tenses and cums in great spurts. I whimper as his teeth break the skin, leaving a perfect imprint. I gasp as he collapses against me, making my shackled wrists take both our weight. After a few seconds I can’t help a whimper as the shackles draw blood. Joker stirs and stands up, reaching up lazily to undo my restraints. As soon as I’m released my legs give out and I collapse to the floor. Joker catches me just before I hit the deck and carries me over to the bed. 

“I’ll make more time for you.” I whisper drowsily.

He just hums at me as he wraps his arm around me, holding me tightly.

“Should be easy now anyway, without a job.” I murmur.

As I fall into an exhausted sleep, I can’t even bring myself to care anymore.

“Don’t worry, Kitten, Frost is sorting out your employment problems right now.” Joker whispers but I’m already asleep and can’t hear it.

 

 

A couple of months later I walk into my apartment with a sigh. Things with work have been better than ever. The boss lets me do pretty much anything I want. The only downside is I also haven’t seen either Bruce or Joker since that night the Joker got really pissed at me. Now it’s my birthday and I’m spending it all alone. I head to my bedroom and switch on the light, gasping in shock.

“Happy Birthday!” Joker, Harley and Bruce all cry out.

I just blink at them all in shock. Harley is reclining on my bed in the middle of both naked men, wearing just a suspender belt, stockings and heels. It looks like they were beginning to start things off without me as both guys are hard and Harley is soaking onto my mattress.  
They all get up and stalk towards me, making me lick my lips nervously. They converge on me and suddenly I have three sets of lips all over me as my clothes are slowly stripped from my body. I don’t even know who is kissing where or which pair of hands belong to whom.  
Once I’m naked, Bruce ties my hands behind my back as Joker puts the triple clamps and chain on and Harley places a collar around my neck. I whimper at all the almost pain sensations and then I’m pulled to my knees. Harley kisses my mouth first, nipping my bottom lip and then sliding her tongue inside to tangle with mine. Next it’s Bruce whose mouth devours mine passionately. Lastly, it’s Joker, who grins at me manically before biting down on my lip and sucking on the bloody cut he’s made.  
By the time they’ve all pulled away and standing up, I’m already breathless and aroused. I can feel my juices running down my thighs and I’m panting from the ideas of what they plan on doing to me running through my mind. Harley drops to her knees in front of me with a grin and then turns so her side is to me. I moan as Bruce kneels behind her and Joker kneels in front of her. Bruce thrusts two fingers into her pussy, making her cry out. Joker stands back up, glancing at me, and grabs Harley’s hair to pull her mouth down his cock.   
Bruce suddenly removes his fingers and thrusts his dick into her dripping cunt, making her cry out around Joker’s cock and swallow him into her throat. I whimper as they both fuck each end of her, so close I should be able to touch them. Harley uses her own hands to pinch and pull her nipples as she moans and whines as they use her. By the time they all cum, I’m quivering with need and feel a wet patch growing around my knees.   
The guys go and collapse down on two chairs they’ve moved into my room. Harley crawls to my bed, sitting on the edge of it with her legs wide open and then flops onto her back. I moan as I see her and Bruce’s arousal running out of her wide open pussy. 

“Go and clean up Brucie’s mess.” Joker growls, leaning forwards.

I immediately shuffle towards Harley on my knees, trying not to fall on my face. As soon as I’m between her legs I go to work on her swollen cunt. I moan as my tongue thrusts inside her core and I lap up Bruce’s cum, tasting Harley’s arousal mixing with his. I nibble her clit and then lap up inside her sweet dripping pussy. He hands wrap in my hair as she arches with a cry. I can hear both men panting and groaning at the sight we make. It’s not long before I feel her quivering around me, making me moan as she digs her nails in to my scalp. I bite down on her clit and she arches with a scream as she cums in my mouth.   
As soon as she’s finished a rough hand grabs my hair and pulls me back. I moan as a cock is slid into my mouth. I glance up at Bruce to see him groan as I swallow him all the way to my throat. He begins to thrust in and out of my mouth, pulling out just before I gag. I hollow my cheeks and suck as he moves back and forth. He hisses at the sensation and I hear Joker growl and Harley moan. I add a slight pressure from my teeth and Bruce shouts out as he cums in my mouth in hot spurts. I swallow every drop and then lick him clean.

“My turn.” Joker growls.

I turn to him as he strides over to me. I yelp as he grabs my throat and drags me up to the bed, pushing me down. He straddles my chest and thrusts straight into my mouth. He immediately goes straight into my throat, holding himself there until I’m sure I’m going to throw up or pass out. He slowly pulls out and I gasp as he chuckles at me. I barely get a chance to get a breath before he does it again and again. My head is spinning so much I barely hear Bruce and Harley groaning at the show Joker is giving them. As my throat begins to feel raw and I’m seeing spots in front of my eyes I decide to finish things. I bite down on Joker’s dick, hard enough to make him shout out in shock and pleasure. He cums down my throat, making me choke and gag some more, and his seed fills my mouth and runs down my cheeks and chin. He pulls out and moves off me. Joker grabs my chin and kisses me roughly, moaning at his own taste.  
I arch with a cry as I suddenly have a vibrator pressed against my clit. Joker chuckles and pulls away, kissing a grinning Harley as he does. Once Joker is off the bed, Harley climbs on beside me. She pushes my legs open wider and slowly inches the vibrator into my dripping pussy, making me moan as I’m finally being pleasured. She thrusts it in and out of me, hitting my g-spot every time as she uses her other hand to rub my clit. My hands clench the sheets beneath me as I wish that I could touch her too. I writhe and moan, eyes darting between the three of them as they watch me with lust darkened eyes. She pinches my clit and I cum, crying out as the world explodes.   
I barely have a chance to come down before Harley moves, taking the vibrator with her, and I have Bruce over me. He rolls us over and makes me straddle him. I let out a moan as he slowly lowers me down so I’m impaled on his cock. I hear a moan and I look up to see Joker fucking Harley with another vibrator. I moan and my head drops back so that the only thing keeping me up is Bruce’s bruising grip on my waist. He lifts and drops me over and over until I’m whimpering and moaning, feeling the arousal coil in my stomach again. He moves one hand to rub my clit and I cry out. I see Harley cum, gushing over the vibrator and Joker’s hand. Joker walks over to me and holds his hand in front of my face. I lean forwards and lick Harley’s cum from his skin, moaning at the taste. Bruce suddenly slams into my g-spot and I cum, screaming his name. Bruce shouts out and cums too, filling me up with his hot seed.

“You know, Kitten, after this you have to choose which one you want permanently. Brucie or me.” Joker growls, grabbing my throat as I come back down.

Joker wraps an arm around my waist and lifts me off of Bruce. Bruce rolls off the bed and Joker slams me face down on the mattress. He lifts my ass in the air and thrusts into me in one go. I scream into the mattress and he cackles manically. He begins to pound into me, making me cry out again and again. My shoulders and neck are aching from the position but it just feeds into the pleasure. He pushes a finger into my ass and I scream again. He adds another finger and another, pounding them in at the same pace that he’s fucking me. I already feel my climax crashing towards me. The fingers of his other hand are digging into my hip, leaving bruises. He slams into me one last time and we cum together, screaming each other’s names as we do.  
I must black out because when I blink my eyes open we’re all lying in the bed in a puppy pile, all exhausted but satisfied. I stir and Joker wraps his arm around my waist and Bruce turns to run his fingers down my cheek. Harley seems to be pretty much comatose. I know they want my decision and I’m ready to tell them. It’s just that obvious to me which one I should choose. But on the other hand the one I don’t will be hurt.

“I choose _____.” I say quietly.


	11. I'm Okay (Constantine/Female Reader)

I’m Okay

 

I open the front door and head downstairs. I see Chas and a woman sitting on the sofa and they both turn their heads towards me. Chas grins as he sees me.

“Hey, Chas. Where is he?” I ask with a small smile.

“In his room.” Chas says quietly.

I give him a half smile and head in that direction. I hear the woman ask Chas who I am but I don’t listen to his reply. I reach John’s room and don’t bother to knock. When I walk in John is laying on his bed, cigarette in mouth and drink in hand. I close the door behind me and walk over to him.

“What you doing here?” He slurs.

“Heard about Gaz.” I say softly, pulling the bottle out of his hand.

“Oh, so ya figured you’d come and play counsellor did ya? Well, I’m okay.” He replies bitterly.

“No. I figured I’d see how you were doing but if you’re gonna be an ass about it, I’m going to sleep.” I say unconcernedly.

He just frowns at me as he puts his cigarette out. I strip my trousers and top off then crawl into the other side of his bed. I lay on my side with my back facing him and start to fall asleep. As my breathing starts to even out he sighs and turns towards me, wrapping his arm around me tightly. His nose rests against my hair as I feel him quietly sob. I reach my hand back so I can stroke through his hair, years of practice letting me do it without having to look.   
I’ve been friends with John for our whole lives and I know how he shuts down when he’s hurting. It’s exactly the same way I do. We both grew up with violent Father’s but whereas John had no one to defend him, I had John to try to protect me. The time he stood up for me to my Father John was beaten so badly I swore I would get strong enough to protect him too. When I broke his Father’s nose for breaking his ribs, John grabbed my hand and we ran away together, never looking back.  
We get each other’s flaws and know exactly how to make the other feel better. Chas is always joking that we’d make a perfect couple but I don’t want to ruin our friendship and John doesn’t feel anything like that about me.  
After a while his sobs stop and he drifts off into a deep sleep. I shift onto my back so I can watch him sleep for a while. His face is so peaceful like this, no worry and no tiredness dragging him down. He mumbles and shifts so his head is laying on my chest and his arm and leg are thrown over me too. I wrap my arms around him and he moans, snuggling closer. I smile as my eyes close and I drift to sleep too.

 

READER’S POV

“Yo, John, Chas, Zed? Any of you in?” I call, running down the stairs.

I look around the main room but no one seems to be in. Must be on a job or something. I drop my bag on the sofa, ignoring all the ghosts I see in that damn mirror and head to the fridge. I go to grab a bottle of beer, just what I need after two weeks away, when Zed suddenly runs out of one of the hallways.

“We have to get out of here! Now!” She gasps, grabbing my sleeve and trying to pull me from the room.

“Zed! What’s wrong?! Is Constantine okay?” I question, pulling her to a stop.

“He’s not here but my Father’s people are!” She snaps, trying to get me to move again.

“How did they get in?! I thought the place was protected now?” I gasp, starting to move with her.

“I don’t know!” She breathes as we hear people getting closer. 

We run up the stairs to the front door just as people run into the main room. I push Zed up ahead of me as I fire off a quick text to John.

CONSTANTINE’S POV

“I say we go to a bar and have a well-deserved drink!” I grin to Chas, leaning back in my seat.

“You always think you deserve a drink.” Chas says dryly.

I chuckle and look out the window. Truth be told all I want to do is see her again. We’ve been friends for so long but I wish this life would let us have more. I’m not good enough for her though. She’s supposed to be back today and my blasé attitude is to cover how excited I feel to see her again. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out with a sigh, hoping it’s not another job. I grin as I see it’s a text from her.

HURRY HOME. ZED IN DANGER!

“Chas, speed up! The girls are in trouble.” I snap, sitting up.

ALMOST THERE. COMING FROM SOUTH. RUN TOWARDS US. I text back.

READER’S POV

“South! Head South! The guys are almost here!” I gasp to Zed as we hit the front door.

“What about you?” She cries as she runs a couple of steps and realises that I’m staying behind.

“Just go. I’ll hold them off.” I tell her, trying to push her in the right direction.

“But they’ll hurt you.” She says, biting her lip with worry.

“No, they won’t. They’re after you. They won’t bother with me.” I snap, hoping she doesn’t see through my lie.

“Okay. I’ll bring the guys back straight away.” She says and then takes off.

I hold the door shut as she disappears into the distance and the people after her try to open the door from the other side. I hold it shut as long as I can but eventually they manage to yank it open. I rush away a couple of steps and then turn on them. One comes at me with a knife but I manage to grab his arm and twist it, dislocating the elbow and making him drop the knife. As I knock him out with a knee to the face, the other swipes at me with her blade.   
I drop the guy and square off with her. I duck her next swipe and land a backhand on her cheek. A few more flurries of hits and dodges and she lands next to her partner. I sigh in relief and go to head in the direction I sent Zed but my legs go weak and I drop to my knees. I look down and see a big blood patch spreading over my top. Shit, not good. I take my top off and realise just how bad it is. I hold my scrunched-up top to my wound and crawl to the doorway, collapsing against the door frame.  
My vision begins to swim and I hope Zed got to the guys okay. I think of John. I know he’ll blame himself for this. I’m going to be another person he cares about that leaves him. I send him one last text and close my eyes.

 

CONSTANTINE’S POV

I’M SORRY.

“What the fuck does that mean?!” I snap, practically leaning against the windscreen in my need to hurry.

I jump slightly as I look in the rear-view mirror and see Manny. Then I notice Zed by herself running towards us on the road. A sick feeling settles in my stomach.

“She’s dying.” I whisper, looking at Manny.

“What?” Chas says as he slows for Zed.

“We have to hurry. She said she’d keep them busy.” Zed gasps as soon as she sits in the backseat.

“Isn’t she?” I gasp at Manny, ignoring everything else around me.

He nods at me and I punch the seat as I turn around completely.

“Help her!” I shout at the angel.

I expect him to argue but he just disappears. I hope he’s gone to help her.

HOLD ON. I text her, feeling my stomach swirl like a washing machine.

 

READER’S POV

I smile as I look at his text but then shift painfully as I see the guy get back up. He looks at me with a smirk as he picks up his knife again and then just as he’s about to plunge it into my, everything freezes. I look to the side and see Manny standing there.

“Why are you helping me?” I gasp, jumping as the people who were after Zed disappear.

“Because John is needed on our side and he’d shut down without you.” He says, in that calm way of his.

I nod and wince.

“I’m going to freeze you now so he has a chance to reach you.” Manny says gently.

“’Kay.” I whisper.

The next thing I know, I’m waking up in a hospital room with John asleep on a chair next to me. 

“Constantine?” I rasp, wincing as I sit up.

He sits bolt upright, looking terrified for a second, and then sighs in relief as he sees I’m awake.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” He snaps.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot you were the one in pain. I’m okay though so you can leave now.” I snap back.

He gets a haunted look in his face and then proceeds to go into the hall and start yelling for the nurses to help me because I’m in pain. I smile at his way of showing he cares and fall back to sleep.

 

 

A couple of months later I wake in the middle of the night. I blink awake as I try to figure out what woke me up. I’m in John’s bed and he’s asleep in a chair next to the bed. Ever since I was in the hospital he’s slept in a chair by my bed rather than share the bed with me. It’s like he’s pulled away from me. I sit up quietly, not wanting to wake him, still trying to figure out what woke me.

“No! Don’t take her!” John mutters in his sleep.

Oh, that’s what woke me up. He’s obviously having a nightmare. I move over so I can put my feet on the floor.

“I won’t let you take her. Leave her alone.” He mumbles, tossing his head from side to side.

I frown as I realise he must be having a nightmare about Astra. I stand up and reach for his shoulder.

“John. John. Constantine!” I say, giving him a little shake. 

I gasp as I’m suddenly gripped by the throat but I don’t move or struggle, knowing from experience that he’ll release me once he’s awake properly. He blinks up at me and then releases me, looking scared. 

“It’s okay. You were just having a bad dream.” I say softly with a gentle smile.

His eyes rake my body and then I’m pulled onto his lap as he wraps his arms around me tightly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I whisper, moving my head so my face is nestled against his throat.

“I dreamt that I got to you too late and you bled to death.” He whispers.

“You were dreaming about me? There’s no need, I’m okay.” I breathe, unsure of why he would be.

“No need to sound so surprised, Love. I almost lost you and you’re the most important person in my life.” He whispers.

“No, I’m not. Chas is around more.” I snort, chuckling.

“Yeah, but Chas is just my friend.” He shrugs.

“So am I.” I reply, confused.

He pulls my head up by gripping my chin gently.

“Don’t you realise how much you mean to me?” He whispers intently, looking more serious than I’ve ever seen him except in the middle of a spell.

I just frown at him in confusion, unsure what he means. He sighs in frustration and I squeak in surprise as his mouth lands on mine. He nips my bottom lip and I open my mouth to him, moaning as I taste him. I’m hesitant but then my hand moves up and I grip his hair as he deepens the kiss even more. I moan as he stands up, lifting me with him, and lays me down on the bed.

“Wait! John, I can’t do this.” I gasp, pushing him away.

“What?” He gasps, looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

“I’m sorry but I just can’t. I can’t be some worthless one night stand for you.” I say, pushing him away further so I can get up, tears filling my eyes.

I’m grabbed by the wrist and pulled round, getting lost in John’s angry eyes. 

“You really think that’s all it would be for me? Have you not realised how much I love you?” He asks, sounding heartbroken even though he’s practically vibrating with anger.

“You what?” I blink at him, thinking I must have heard him wrong.

“I love you, ya daft woman.” He sighs, pulling me closer.

“You can’t” I breathe in disbelief.

“I do and I know you don’t feel the same for me but I don’t care, I need you.” He says softly, leaning down so his lips are a hairsbreadth away from mine.

“Idiot, I’ve loved you my whole life.” I whisper back, hoping that I don’t ruin this moment.

He looks into my eyes and then closes that last distance, kissing me passionately. My hands grip his hair, pulling him closer. I moan as he grabs my ass and pulls me against his body. His hands grip the bottom of my strappy top and pulls it off, both of us gasping for breath as we pull away. He grabs the waist of my shorts and pulls them down, kneeling as he does so. He looks up at me with a wicked grin and I rub my thighs together as my core gets wet at the look in his eyes. He looks at the scar on my stomach, still red and uncertain whether it will be permanent or not, and begins to kiss and lick over it. I drop my head back with a moan as I feel his mouth working over my flesh.  
He slowly stands up and grabs my ass, lifting me up and carrying me back to the bed. He drops me down and I whine at the loss of contact. He grins at me as he pulls his tie off and then crawls over me, tie still in hand. I moan as he kisses and licks his way up my body. I gasp as he grabs my wrists and lifts them above my head. He straddles me as he puts my hands through the loop of his tie and then ties it to his headboard. He crawls back down and kneels between my legs, staring at my body spread out for him.

“Bloody gorgeous.” He groans as he stares at me.

I swallow as I look up at him, feeling arousal flushing through my body. He slowly unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off. I lick my lips as I see him bared form the waist up. I’ve seen him shirtless before, Hell I’ve seen him naked before, but this is so different from all those times. I want to run my fingers through his chest hair, want to kiss and lick my way over his torso so I can memorize every dip and hollow. I want to learn every scar and trace his tattoos. 

“You’re looking at me like ya wanna eat me.” He smirks.

I blush but I keep eye contact with him as I lick my lips. He gets off the bed and undoes his belt, slowly pulling it out of his trousers. He folds it in half and I can’t help but moan as I imagine him lashing me with it. He catches my reaction and smirks at me.

“Have a little pain kink there, Love?” He grins.

“Yes.” I gasp, swallowing against my dry throat.

His eyes darken with hunger even more and my breathing speeds up as I can see his brain working. I squirm as I wonder what he’s planning but he doesn’t let me know. He lays the belt next to me as he removes his trousers. The breath stops in my throat as I see how hard he is. I squeak as he suddenly flips me over onto my stomach, causing the tie to tighten around my wrists. He straddles my legs and I gasp as he picks up his belt.

“I think you need to be punished for putting yourself in danger.” He whispers into my ear.

I whimper as I hear his tone. It’s deep and dark and I can tell he’s only half kidding. I feel his belt slide down my back and over my buttocks. I feel a shiver go down my spine and I yelp when I feel a blow on my ass. The belt has warmed my flesh but it didn’t really hurt as he didn’t bring it down very hard. 

“Mm, I could get addicted to seeing your flesh turn red like that.” He groans.

“Constantine!” I whimper.

“Mm, I could get addicted to that sound too.” He whispers.

I cry out as he brings the belt down again and again, across my ass, thighs and back. It’s never hard enough to actually cause pain, just enough to redden my skin. By the time he’s done, I’m whimpering and my skin is on fire but I’m also so turned on I’m dripping onto his bed. I can feel John’s sweat, coating his legs where he straddles mine and he’s breathing hard. He moves off me and I whine.  
He chuckles and flips me back over, making me gasp in pain as the quilt rubs against the welts on my back and ass. He grabs my thighs and pushes my legs open wide, laying between them. He looks up at me as he lowers his face. I cry out as his tongue presses against my throbbing clit and he moans as he tastes me. I writhe and whimper as he thrusts his tongue deep into my core whilst rubbing my clit with his thumb. His tongue pushes against my g-spot as he pinches my clit, hard. I buck my hips up but he garbs me and pins me back down with his free hand.

“John! Fuck!” I cry out, unable to keep quiet as he fucks my pussy with his tongue.

I remember that there are two other people asleep in the building and I bite my lip to keep the noises in as I feel my arousal coil tighter and tighter. He’s still watching me closely and he seems to realise what I’m doing as he lifts his head up just enough to whisper some strange words. I can’t follow what he’s saying as I’m too gone on the pleasure but he smiles at me.

“Soundproofing spell. No one outside this room can hear us now.” He grins.

I pant as I come back from my edge due to his inactivity. He grins even wider and then mutters another spell that I still can’t follow. I scream in pleasure as I suddenly feel like there are hands all over my body. I feel hands kneading my breasts, squeezing my ass, and gripping my throat. I can feel fingers pushing into my ass and others stroking all the flesh in between. John goes back to fucking me on his mouth and due to all the extra sensations, I feel myself being dragged towards my edge.

“John! Fuck! Constantine, please!” I cry, pleading with him.

He hums against me and pinches my clit again, making me scream his name as I cum. My orgasm rips through me and I squeeze my eyes shut so hard I see spots. My throat closes up as my scream ends and I arch up as much as I can. The ghostly spell hands are still roaming all round my body. John lets out a loud moan as he tastes my cum flooding his tongue. He laps up every drop until I’m whimpering and trying to pull away with oversensitivity.   
By the time I come back down and my eyes blink open, Constantine has crawled over me. I stare up at his face, panting for air. He lowers his head and I moan as he kisses me, letting me taste myself on his tongue. He grabs my thighs and I wrap my legs around his waist. I gasp as the ghost hands delve deeper into my ass and then scream as John thrusts his cock deep into my pussy. 

“Wan’ me ta fuck ya? Wan’ me ta pound ya into the mattress?” He whispers into my ear, accent getting stronger as he loses control.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” I cry out, desperately trying to get him to move.

He groans and bites down on my collarbone as he begins to move, thrusting deep inside me and hitting my g-spot with unerring accuracy. He pounds into me, making delicious grunting noises in my ear as he does. I moan and gasp as he fills me so wonderfully and I can already feel my next climax creeping closer. Our bodies slide against each other as our sweat slicked skin meets and I moan as his chest hair scratches against my sensitive nipples. He kisses me again, a clumsy meeting of lips and tongues, and I moan as I feel my climax even closer. He pounds into me harder as he feels my pussy clenching against my orgasm. The ghost hands rub over my nipples and clit and thrust deeper into my ass, making me close my eyes and scream in pleasure. Constantine bites down on my neck as the hands pinch my clit and John hits my g-spot hard. I scream his name as I cum, pussy clamping around his shaft as my juices gush all over him. John freezes with a groan of my name, filling me with his cum and making me whimper.  
As we both come back down, John collapses over me, muttering a reversal spell. I sigh as the hands disappear and he lays gentle kisses everywhere his mouth can reach. He leans up and undoes the ties so I can move my arms, groaning slightly as the feeling comes back. He slides off to me side, making me whimper as he slides out of me.

“You didn’t use protection.” I whisper as I feel his cum running back out of me.

“Don’ need it with you. I know ya clean and on the pill.” He murmurs, wrapping his arm and leg over my body.

I sigh happily but I can’t help tensing as he moves slightly, wondering if this is where he cuts all ties. He kisses along my shoulder as he turns me onto my side so my back is pressed against his chest. He wraps his arms around me even tighter.

“I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.” He whispers into my ear.

I relax and my eyes close as I yawn with tiredness. He snuggles tighter against me, nestling his face into my neck with a happy sigh. I fall asleep feeling happy for the first time in a long time, knowing that he loves me and I love him.


	12. A Night Time Hero (Nightwing/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't very good but i don't really know what Dick Grayson is like as Nightwing.
> 
> Written for- Britt.

A Night Time Hero

 

“Help!” I scream as my attacker drags me into a dark alley.

“Shut up or I’ll kill you!” He hisses at me furiously.

I gasp as he tosses me to the ground, dazing me as my head hits the concrete. He grabs my bag and dumps the contents on the ground, stealing my wallet, and then starts to search through my pockets. I come around enough to start trying to push him away but he backhands me as he starts trying to pull off my jewellery. 

“Help!” I scream as loud as I can.

“I said shut up!” He screams, lifting his fist.

I throw my hands up to shield my face when there’s suddenly a thump beside us. The guy that was attacking me drops to the ground unconscious as I peek up at Nightwing, standing above me. He kneels down, checking me over with his worried gaze.

“Are you okay? Are you injured?” He asks gently, helping me up.

“No, I’m okay.” I say quietly.

I gasp as I stand up and the world starts to spin. He catches me as I stumble and then holds me until the world rights itself and I can stand on my own.

“Thank you.” I smile as he hands me my stuff from my bag.

“It’s fine. How about I walk you home?” He says with a small smile.

“Haven’t you got other people to save?” I grin.

“Not right now.” He chuckles, bright blue eyes flashing with mirth.

I smile and he takes my arm and walks me home gently. 

“Do you have someone to keep an eye on you tonight? You might have a concussion. Maybe I should take you to a hospital?” He says as we reach my home.

“It’s okay. I live with my sister so she’ll keep an eye on me.” I smile.

“Well, I’ll wait until you go inside.” He says with the sexiest voice I’ve ever heard.

“Thank you.” I say, going up to my tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek.

I swear he blushes as I pull away and I can’t help but to smile at his bashfulness. I head inside and close the door behind me. I glance through the window and watch him stroke his cheek where I kissed him and then he disappears into the night.

 

 

I’m wandering around the supermarket, randomly dropping things into my trolley when I stop to look at two flavours of the same product. I’m trying to decide which one I want when suddenly a can drops on my foot.

“Ow!” I cry, hopping slightly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” I hear from the guy who dropped it.

“It’s okay.” I say sullenly, wiggling my toes inside my shoe.

I look up and get lost in bright blue eyes. For a second I think it’s Nightwing but then I realise how stupid an idea it is. 

“Is your foot okay?” He asks, looking sheepish.

“Yeah it is.” I smile.

“I’m Dick Grayson.” He says, holding out his hand.

I shake his hand and tell him my name.

“I swear I’m not normally this clumsy.” He smiles.

“It’s okay. My foot isn’t too crushed.” I grin.

He looks slightly horrified and I burst out laughing. 

“I was joking.” I laugh, tears running down my cheeks from how hard I’m laughing.

He sighs in relief and starts laughing too. We start chatting and before I know it we’ve finished our shopping together and he’s walked me home. It’s just starting to get dark and he walks me right to the door.

“Listen, maybe one night, I could take you for a meal?” Dick says quietly.

I look up into his blue eyes and I realise that he’s really easy to get along with. 

“I, uh, I’d like that.” I smile.

I give him my number and we arrange for him to pick me up on Friday night. I say goodnight and head inside, feeling like my week is really looking up even if my foot does hurt. Although it is a bit strange that he didn’t mention my blackeye from being attacked.

 

 

“This is great.” I smile at Dick as I eat my food.

“Bruce suggested it.” He shrugs.

I feel a dip in my stomach at the mention of him being best friends with Bruce Wayne. It makes me remember for a second about how different our lives are. I offer him a weak smile and he tilts his head like he knows that something’s wrong. I’m nervous. This is our third date and he’s so nice he isn’t even dropping hints about what third dates are supposed to mean. To be honest though, I’ve already decided that he’s getting lucky. 

“So, how about…” I start when there’s suddenly a loud bang and lots of screaming.

Dick suddenly lunges across the table at me and drags me to the men’s restroom. 

“Stay here! I’ll be back as soon as I can be. Okay?” He says quickly, pushing me into a stall.

“Wait! You can’t go out there!” I gasp, grabbing his arm to stop him.

“I’ll be okay.” He says calmly.

“No!” I cry, gripping his arm tighter and refusing to let him go.

He looks into my eyes intently and then sighs in defeat. I think it means he’s decided to stay here but he stands up and undoes his shirt. My jaw drops open and I just stare at the Nightwing logo on his chest. He strips his three piece suit off and reveals the Nightwing costume underneath and then puts on the mask. All I can do is stare at him, stunned.

“Be safe.” I whisper as I let him go.

He smiles at me and then rushes off. I lock the stall door and curl up against the corner as I hear the sounds of guns and fighting. When the bathroom door opens, I hold my breath, desperately hoping that no one realises I’m here. 

“You can come out now.” I hear Dick say from the other side of the door.

I sigh with relief and unlock the door.

“I’ll get you home.” He murmurs sheepishly.

I nod and we leave, out the back of the restaurant and through the alleys. When we reach my home, I look up at him.

“Come in.” I say quietly.

“I’m not sure…” He starts.

“We need to talk.” I snap, cutting over his sentence.

He sighs, shoulders sagging, and then he nods. We walk inside and I spin round, glaring at him.

“What the hell?” I growl, anger bursting full blown as the fear from the restaurant disappears.

“Not telling anyone is kinda the whole point of a secret identity.” He shrugs.

“That I understand! I meant how you met me!” I shout.

“What? Oh, gosh no! I’m not some creepy stalker or anything! I swear!” He cries, looking panicked, even through his mask.

“So, bumping into me at the supermarket was just a coincidence?” I gasp in disbelief.

“Yes! It was! I was just shopping and then I spotted you. I only meant to say hi and make sure you were okay when I saw all the bruises but then you were so nice, so fun, and we ended up talking all that time. Before I knew it, I’d blurted out the question of asking you out but I never regretted it. I had every intention of telling you the truth once I got to know you better.” He rambles, looking stricken.

“Really?” I ask, feeling like I should believe him.

“Yes.” He states so earnestly I can’t help but to believe him.

I step up to him and pull his head down for a deep kiss. He moans and wraps his arms around my waist, pushing his tongue into my mouth. My hands slide up into his hair and I grip it tightly.

“I like the outfit.” I gasp as I pull away for air.

“Really? You know it unzips at the front.” He grins flirtatiously.

“Mm, sounds good.” I grin.

“You sure?” He whispers, biting his bottom lip nervously.

“Yes. Although, if you’d rather be out of your costume that’s fine with me too.” I smile.

“I’m fine with playing hero and damsel in distress.” He smirks.

“Oh well, you better come and save me coz it appears my clothes just won’t stay on.” I grin, running upstairs, pulling my clothes off as I go.

As I reach the top of the stairs I squeal as I’m lifted off my feet and carried into my bedroom, once I point it out to him. He walks into the room and kicks the door shut behind us. I yelp as he drops me on the bed, crawling over me as his mouth lands on mine. My hands slide into his hair and I tug sharply. He growls against my lips and then he pushes his tongue inside my mouth.   
I wrap my legs around his waist and moan as his suit clad body rubs against my clit. One of his hands moves to squeeze my breast and I cry out, pulling my head back as I do, allowing him access to my neck. I whimper as he bites down slightly, growling as I grind against him even more.

“Fuck me! Please!” I whine, feeling my clit throb.

“Are you sure?” He groans against my ear.

“Yes, please. No teasing just fill me up. Claim me.” I whisper in his ear.

“Uh, shit! You’re killing me.” He groans.

“I will be if you don’t hurry up.” I growl, grabbing his ass and pulling him against me harder.

He gasps and reaches down with one hand to open the front of his suit, pulling his cock out through the hole. I whimper, eyes closing, as his tip rubs through my folds. I cling to his shoulders as he slowly sinks into me, inch by inch, until he’s balls deep and I’m stretched wide open. He groans as he’s buried so deep I can’t help but to clench around him. He doesn’t give me a chance to adjust before he begins to slam into me. I moan and whimper as I get lost in the pleasure, being driven to the precipice of my need.   
He speeds up and I cry out as he begins to slam into my g-spot with every thrust. My nails slide against his costume and then I scream incoherently as my climax suddenly bursts through me. I arch as much as I can underneath him as the air locks in my throat and I see stars behind my eyelids. My eyes flutter open as my orgasm fades, whining at the sensation of him still fucking me. He twitches inside me with a whimper.

“Can I?” He gasps, teeth gritting as he fights his need.

“Yes!” I hiss, pussy clenching around him again.

He groans my name as he cums inside me, hot spurts filling me up and leaking back out. He tenses all over as he gasps one last time before collapsing over me, catching his weight on his elbows. We pant and gasp for air as we both struggle to come back down. He kisses me gently and then pulls away, making me whimper as he slips out of me. He smiles at me as he strips his mask and suit off, making me groan as I see him fully bared. He is ripped!

“You look like you want to eat me.” He grins as he climbs back onto the bed.

“Oh, I do but after I get some sleep.” I yawn as he pulls me against his chest.

He chuckles, running his fingers up and down my spine.

“Anytime you want.” He whispers as the darkness closes in around me.


	13. The Clown Ant The Bat (Joker/Female Reader/Batman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Batsy_Chan.

The Clown And The Bat

 

I have no idea how I ended up in this position. One minute I’m proudly standing in the middle of my brand-new restaurant and the next, Batman and Joker are squaring off inside it. All I could think was that they were going to destroy my brand-new property. I acted without thinking about it.

“I’ll sleep with both of you, right now in my apartment, if you don’t damage this place! Please?” I’d pleaded, jumping between them.

They’d both looked at me before looking at each other and then they’d both nodded, identical smirks on their faces. Now, here I am, standing in the middle of my bedroom naked. Joker has stripped his clothes off and so has Batman, except for his hood which should look ridiculous but he’s too large and intimidating for it to be funny. They’re both looking at me with dark, lust filled eyes.

“Such perfection, don’t you think Batsy?” Joker smirks, eyes raking my body.

“Yes.” Batman says in a gruff growl.

I bite my lip as my eyes flick back and forth between the men. Joker steps forwards and I shiver as he runs his fingers over my breast. Batman presses against my back and I moan as he pushes his cock along my ass. Joker grips my chin as his mouth crashes down on mine. Batman kisses along my shoulders as his hands slide round to squeeze my breasts. Joker’s hand pushes between my legs and I cry out into his mouth as he begins to rub circles into my clit. He kisses along my jaw and then sucks a large mark into my neck, making me cry out again.

“Doesn’t she make the best sounds, Batsy?” Joker whispers against my skin.

“Yes, she does.” Batman agrees as he pinches my nipples and bites down on my shoulder.

I whimper as Joker pushes two fingers into my dripping core, legs going weak. The only thing that stops me from dropping to the floor is Batman sliding an arm around my waist. My hands reach out to stroke both their cocks, marvelling in the differences and similarities between them. They both groan and begin to thrust into my hands. Batman’s hand moves from my breast to rub against my clit as Joker adds a third finger into my entrance, stretching me open.

“Her pussy is so tight and wet, so greedy to be filled.” Joker whispers, making me gasp as my arousal builds.

“I want to see what she looks like when she cums.” Batman growls.

“I want to know what she SOUNDS like when she cums.” Joker chuckles.

“Please!” I gasp, pleasure building in the pit of my stomach.

“Which do you want, Batsy? Her gorgeous, dripping cunt? Or her wonderful little mouth?” Joker hisses, grabbing my jaw with his free hand and pushing a finger into my mouth.

“The choice is so hard, she’s perfect in every way.” Batman groans.

“I think I want her mouth.” Joker growls, watching me sucking on his finger.

I whimper as both men pull away. My pussy clenches around the empty sensation as Joker removes his fingers.

“Kneel.” Joker snaps.

I drop to my knees immediately, more than ready to let them do whatever they want to me. Batman drops to his knees behind me, making me gasp as his cock brushes against my entrance. Joker steps in front of me, pumping his hand up and down his shaft. I lick my lips as I wait for what comes next. He grips my hair and yanks my head back slightly, making me cry out.  
He pushes his cock into my mouth, making me moan around his shaft as I get to taste him. Batman grabs my hips and lifts me up, sitting down beneath me with his legs straight out in front, and then pulls me back down to impale me on his cock. I scream around Joker’s dick as I stretch around Batman’s shaft. Batman lifts and drops me on his cock, forcing me to take Joker into my throat. I choke and gag every time Joker hits my throat but Batman can feel how much wetter I get each time I do.

“Oh shit! That’s it Kitten, suck me deep. You’re so good at that. Such a talented little mouth.” Joker purrs.

“You should feel her pussy! So tight and wet. You’re stretching for me so well. You feel so good!” Batman pants breathlessly.

I whimper around Joker’s penis at their praise, arousal spiking as they play on one of my kinks. Joker runs his fingers along my jaw with a happy smile. Batman kisses over the back of my shoulders and neck. I can feel myself getting closer and I whine.

“You gonna cum?” Batman murmurs.

I moan around Joker, trying to answer yes. Joker chuckles and looks at Batman.

“I think that’s a yes, Batsy.” Joker grins.

“Cum for us. Show how gorgeous you can be.” Batman growls, moving me faster.

Joker groans and cums, holding me in place so I have no choice but to swallow every last drop of his seed or choke. I swallow it all and then lick him clean. Joker pulls away with a purr as Batman suddenly pushes me onto my hands and knees. I let out a loud wail as Batman shoves back inside me, hitting even deeper than before. I scream out, nails scraping along the floor as he hits that spot inside and makes me cum in a gush. Just as I hit my peak, Batman shouts out and cums too, his hot seed splattering all over my inner walls.   
I collapse onto the floor as my climax ebbs and my limbs go weak. Batman falls to his hands and knees above me, making me whine as his softening cock slips out of me.

“You were such a good girl, Kitten, I might have to visit again.” Joker laughs as he pulls on his clothes and leaves.

Batman stands up and I expect him to leave too but, instead, he lifts me up and carries me to my bed. He lays me down and tucks me in.

“You should sleep now. Such a sweet girl for us. Joker isn’t the only one who will be visiting again.” He whispers.

“I look forward to it.” I mumble, falling into a deep sleep.


	14. Growing On Me part 3 9Bruce Wayne/Femae Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Coco, Tori, Cece, Jess and Felicia

Growing On Me 3

 

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” I whisper to myself as I stare at my reflection.

It’s been a year since Bruce told me he cared about me and it only took another month from that point before we could admit we love each other. He and Clark eventually found out about each other but Barbara and I were able to stop them from killing each other. Now, today, it’s Bruce and my wedding day and I’m in full-fledged panic mode. I can’t get married, I’m too young! Plus, he’s a freaking billionaire! I don’t know how to be a billionaire! How would I cope at all those fancy galas and balls and stuff? How will I live with paparazzi following me? I’m going to be a complete disgrace to the Wayne name!  
I blink as I realise I’ve written all these thoughts on the mirror in my lipstick and then I pull the wedding dress off, changing into normal clothes. I manage to sneak from the manor without anyone noticing and run. I don’t know where I’m going but eventually I stop, gasping for breath. What am I doing? I love Bruce!

“Finished running now?”

I spin towards the voice and gasp.

“Bruce?” I blink at him.

“So, are you really leaving me or just panicking?” He asks calmly.

“I-I don’t know.” I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

He steps towards me slowly, almost like he’s scared I’ll run again. I practically throw myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist and holding him tightly.

“Do you still love me?” He asks, still using the same calm tone.

“Yes.” I say immediately.

“Then come back. I don’t care if you want to call off the wedding but please don’t leave.” He pleads, finally allowing his emotions to show through.

“I want to marry you, I just…” I trail off, unable to put my worries into words.

“I read what you wrote on the mirror, it’s why I came after you. I don’t need some perfect socialite wife, I don’t want one! I want you! I need you!” He says, cupping my face so that I have to look at him.

“I’m sorry for running.” I whisper.

“We all run sometimes.” He smiles.

“Is there still time?” I ask him.

“Always.”

We head back to the mansion and I get redressed. I barely remember the rest of the day, it goes by in such a blur. Clark gives me away, Alfred is Bruce’s best man. There’s food, drinks and dancing and at the end of it all we fall into bed exhausted but ecstatically happy to be married.

 

 

“Well, that was boring.” I sigh, walking into mine and Bruce’s bedroom.

“I’m sorry, it really was important for the company for you to be there though.” Bruce says, wrapping his arms around me.

“I know, I don’t mind.” I smile up at him.

He smiles and kisses the top of my head. I turn in his arms and pull him down for a better kiss, moaning as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I arch into him and he groans, gripping my ass and lifting me so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He lays me on the bed and I moan as he begins to grind against my core, making me glad I wore a short skirt. 

“Daddy.” I whisper in his ear as he kisses down my neck.

He growls and I gasp as he pins my wrists above my head in one hand, using the other hand to press against my mound. I moan and buck my hips into his touch, making him smirk at me. 

“Always so ready for me.” He grins.

“Always Daddy, always.” I whine.

He smirks and kneels up, releasing my wrists so he can push my dress up. He grips the waistband of my panties and pulls them down my legs. He kisses his way up first one thigh and then the other until he reaches the apex of my thighs, glancing up at me. I whimper as he leans down and licks a swipe along my slit, hips bucking at the sudden jolt of pleasure. I grip his hair and he pulls away, making me whimper. 

“Did I say you could move your hands, little girl?” He growls at me.

“No, Daddy, I’m sorry.” I whimper, putting them back.

He smirks and then flips me over, raising my hips so I’m on my face and knees. I cry out as he slaps his hand down on my ass. I jerk forwards and whimper but he places his hand on my back and pins me in place. He slaps me again and again until my ass is red with his handprints. Once he’s finished he’s thrusts two fingers into my pussy.

“Are you going to be a good little girl for Daddy now?” He growls.

“Yes! Yes, Daddy! I will! I’m sorry Daddy!” I whimper.

I whine as he pulls his fingers back out of my pussy and pulls away from me. I look over my shoulder at him and moan when I see him slowly undoing his trousers, pulling his cock from the fabric with a smirk. I wiggle my ass at him and he groans, gripping my hips and thrusting into me with one hard shove. I cry out and grip the sheets as he immediately sets a hard, fast pace. 

“You like the feel of Daddy’s cock, don’t you little girl? Like daddy’s cock stretching your pussy. Claiming it.” He grunts as he slams into me.

“Yes! Yes Daddy, yes!” I whimper.

“Love Daddy’s cock filling your wet cunt, making it mine!” He growls.

“Yes Daddy!” I wail.

“Gonna cum for Daddy? Gonna scream?” He pants as his hands tighten on my hips.

“Yes Daddy, please. Let me cum please.” I plead.

“Not just yet little girl.” He purrs, pounding into my g-spot over and over again.

“Please Daddy. Please.” I plead, almost sobbing from pleasure.

“Now, Little girl. Cum now!” He demands gruffly.

I scream for him as I cum, gushing over his cock. My fingers twist in the sheets beneath me as I see stars, body tensing all over as he cries out a couple of thrusts later as he cums in huge spurts all over my inner walls. I collapse down as my climax leaves me wrung out. Bruce flops down beside me, stroking his fingers up and down my back.

“I love you.” He whispers, smiling at me.

“I’m pregnant.” I blurt out, unable to keep quiet anymore.

Bruce blinks at me in shock and then a big grin spreads over his face and he pulls me into a tight hug. We both laugh with happiness and spend the rest of the evening talking about all the things we’d need for a baby.

 

 

Six months later, I’m waddling along the halls to the main room. I smile as I see Clark and Barbara there and she gives me a big hug. I frown at my brother and husband as I notice that they’re both staring at me.

“What are you both doing?” I ask curiously.

“They’re trying to figure out what sex the baby is. They made a bet.” Barbara tells me.

“How?” I ask her.

“Clark’s using his x-ray vision and Bruce has some contact lens gadget.” She shrugs.

“Right that’s it. Stop it right now both of you! I want to leave it as a surprise and if either of you finds out what I’m having before I do, I will castrate you both.” I snap.

They both look at me and then each other before nodding furiously.

“Okay.” They both say in unison, looking scared.

“I did the nursery.” Bruce says suddenly, grinning smugly.

“Really?” I ask gleefully.

He nods and gently pull me along to the nursery. I walk inside and my jaw hits the floor.

“It’s black! Every wall is black!” I say in shock.

“It’s a neutral colour.” Bruce shrugs.

“Are they…bats on the cot mobile?” I ask in disbelieve.

“Yes. You do like bats now.” He smirks.

“I said, they were growing on me. This is not a baby’s nursery, it’s a baby bat cave!” I squeak.

“Precisely!” He grins smugly.

The phone rings and Alfred comes up to tell Bruce who it is. Bruce disappears and I’m left, staring at the ‘nursery’.

“I took the liberty of placing nursery design catalogues in your room along with the number of a handyman who can strip even the darkest paint.” Alfred tells me softly.

“This is why I love you Alfred.” I grin, hugging him happily.

He chuckles and then helps me to my room, smiling as I begin pouring over the catalogues immediately.


	15. Prompt 98 (Joker/Reader)

Prompt 98

You hastily scramble around, throwing your belongings into a bag. You have to get out of Gotham, as far away as possible. You’d come to the attention of Joker a couple of weeks back, dancing at a club, and he’d become more and more obsessed with you every day.   
It had started that night when he’d demanded a dance from you then you’d woke two days later with roses on your door from him, although you had no idea how he’d found out where you lived. The final straw had come an hour ago when you’d woke up to find a note slipped under your door, stating that Joker would come for you tonight.  
As soon as you’re packed, you head to the nearest bus station and pay for a one-way ticket to the furthest destination. You have to spend a terrifying hour before the bus arrives but as soon as it does you’re the first one on. You sigh in relief as you leave the Gotham border and continue.  
That is, until two black SUV’s screech by the bus and force it to stop. You see two masked thugs get out of one vehicle and your heart catches in your throat as you see the guns they’re carrying. You know who it is and who they’re after. You can’t risk innocent lives. You stand up and walk off the bus, walking over to the thugs.

“I’m here. Leave the people on the bus alone. Please.” You plead, tears beginning to run down your cheeks.

There’s a whistle from one of the SUV’s and the thugs get back into their vehicle. The back door of the other car, where the whistle came from, opens and the Joker gestures with a come here motion. You walk over to him and get in beside him, trying to look unconcerned.

“I almost lost you.” Joker says slyly.

“Sorry.” You whisper, terrified of his reaction.

“It’s okay, I’m never gonna lose you again.” He whispers back, face turning to nuzzle into your neck.

I can’t hold back a sob as the SUV starts moving back towards Gotham.

“It’s okay, you’re all mine now.” He purrs before his laugh rings out through the vehicle.


	16. Messages (Jason Todd/Female Reader)

Messages

I put my phone down quickly as Jason Todd walks back into the room.

“I would think you and Kori would’ve run out of things to text by now.” He chuckles.

I force a laugh at his words but can’t help blushing. Truth be told, what we text about is my massive crush on Jason and all the dirty things I wish he’d do to me. My imagination has been running even more rampant since we ended up on this mission together. Alone. This mission that means we must stay in a hotel room together.

“You okay? You look flushed.” Jason says, glancing at me.

“Yep! Yeah, I’m fine! Um, I need a shower.” I ramble, grabbing some clothes and rushing to the bathroom.

After my shower I come out of the bathroom and gasp as I see Jason holding my phone.

“What are you doing?!” I squeak in horror.

“Your phone went off and I saw the text that flashed up on the screen. I got curious when I saw my name in the message. I have to say, I didn’t know you had such a dirty mind.” He smirks, slowly walking towards me.

“I-I’m sorry!” I gasp as he backs me up against the wall.

“Oh baby, don’t be.” He smirks.

“Huh?” I gasp.

His mouth suddenly lands on mine and I yelp, giving hi access to slide his tongue past my lips. I tense for a second and then melt into his arms. The kiss becomes deeper and he grips my hips, lifting me up the wall so he can grind against me. I moan and my hands grab his hair. I wrap my legs around his waist and he swings us round and drops me on the bed.  
He crawls on the bed above me and we start pulling at each other’s clothes. We’re soon naked, kissing as our hands roam all over each other’s bodies. I arch with a moan as he sucks on a nipple. He presses his thigh against my core as he tortures my breasts. My nails rake down his back and scalp.

“Jason!” I gasp as he sucks a mark into my neck.

I’m rubbing myself against his thigh, needing the friction. 

“You’re so wet. Is that all for me?” He groans in my ear.

“Yes! Yes! Jason, please!” I cry.

“You want me? Want my cock stretching you open?” He whispers.

“Yes! Please!” I wail.

He moves between my legs and I wrap them around his waist. He slowly thrusts inside me, inch by inch. I whimper and whine, trying to get him to move faster. He smirks and slams the rest of his way inside me. I cry out and he begins to thrust into me again and again.

“I swear your pussy was made for me.” He growls.

“Jason! Fuck! So good!” I wail as he brushes over my g-spot.

“Cum for me!” He snarls, fucking me even harder.

I scream as I cum, nails digging into his back. He groans and cums too, filling me with his seed.

“Be mine?” He whispers as we pant for breath.

“Always.” I sigh.


End file.
